


Dark Lovers

by lovelynemesis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Bucky Barnes, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Smut, demon steve rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelynemesis/pseuds/lovelynemesis
Summary: Steve Rogers, the Demon King of Hell, has a proposition that you find hard to refuse.





	1. Chapter 1

“I thought you’ve been told not to come to our neck of the woods angel face.” **  
**

You squared your shoulders and walked straight past Bucky. You heard his heavy boots turn to follow you.

“Defiance,” he said as he sucked in through his teeth. “I like it. I thought angels were supposed to be sweet and innocent. A bit on the submissive side.”

Glancing at him over your shoulder, you smirked, “Goes to show how dumb you demons are.”

Bucky lunged forward and grabbed your forearm roughly. He backed you against the nearest wall and pushed his big body against yours, pinning you in place. “Tread carefully angel, I’ll make it to where not even your precious God can save you.”

You quirked a brow at him as you chuckled, “Your first mistake is thinking that I need to be saved,” you pushed against his chest, backing him up a step. “Besides, your King summoned me here.”

He looked at you, suspicion clear on his face, “Steve called you here?” He fell into step beside you as you started walking down the hallway again, “Why would my King need an angel in hell?”

“Your guess is as good as mine Barnes,” you said as you reached the doors that lead to the throne room. Bucky stepped in front of you and opened the heavy metal doors, charging inside to walk down the deep red carpet runner that blanketed the floor.

You stood in the doorway and watched as Bucky approached the massive black throne. The set up was elaborate, reds and golds mixed together to create a canopy amongst the pillars. Black candles were lit along the red walls. A giant gold chandelier hanging in the middle of the room was supposed to be the main focus. But when your eyes landed on the King of Hell sitting atop his throne, you realized that there is no way that he was going to upstaged.

He was listening intently to Bucky but his gaze was on you. His body was as big as Bucky’s, stretching the fabric of his black shirt. His blonde hair was a stark contrast to the black that surrounded him.

Steve Rogers sat on his throne with confidence. The way he sat said it all. His arms were on each arm rest, leaning against the back of the extravagant chair. His left leg was raised, ankle resting on the opposite knee.

He motioned you forward. Gathering your courage once more, you walked toward him.

“I still don’t understand your reasoning for inviting her here,” Bucky was saying as you stopped at the steps that led up to the throne.

“I will get to that Buck,” he said before he stood.

He stepped down to stand in front of you. He was taller than you expected. You had to tip your chin up to look at him.

Bucky intimidated you, but Steve… he scared you.

You watched his lips twitch, holding back a smile, “Oh, little angel, I can smell your fear.” He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned forward slightly, “Don’t fear me. If I wanted you dead, you already would be.”

You didn’t doubt that. All it would take is a snap of his fingers; poof!

False bravado in place, you pointed beyond him to Bucky, still standing by the throne, “Would you sic your big bad watchdog on me?”

Bucky’s eyes turned black as he stalked toward you. Steve held up his arm, stopping him. “Do you think that wise, angel?”

You jutted your hip out and placed your hands on your hips, “Why did you summon me here?”

Steve looked around at the other demons in the room, “We need some privacy.”

All of them filed out, except Bucky. “Did you not hear your king?” you quipped.

Steve wasn’t fast enough to catch Bucky this time. His metal arm shot out, hand going around your neck. Your airway was cut off as he lifted you from the ground. Your back met the nearest pillar as he invaded your space.

“God must not discipline his angels up there in precious heaven,” Bucky said with a growl, eyes black as night. You brought your hands up to clutch his metal forearm, trying to pry his hand away.

You gulped for air, but still managed to smirk at him, “I’m a… glutton… for punishment.”

“Bucky, release her.” Steve said, voice demanding.

He sneered before his hand released around your throat. You fell to your knees, gasping for air. You felt his metal fingers trace over your cheek before he tipped your face up to look at him. His eyes had changed back to their normal grey. “I admire your spunk,” he said before stepping away.

Steve stepped up to help you to your feet. You straightened your shirt while looking at Bucky, something had shifted in the atmosphere of the room. You couldn’t put your finger on what it was though.

“Now that we all have that out of our systems,” Steve said looking between you and Bucky. “I have a proposition for you.”

You looked up at him with surprise, “And that would be?”

He smiled, “I would like for you to become Bucky and I’s lover.”

* * *

You sat on the king sized bed and looked around the bedroom. It was decorated much like the rest of this place. Red, black and gold seemed to be Steve’s thing.

Steve. The King of Hell.

More like King of Crazy. There was no way in hell you were going to accept this proposal. Ok well, you were already in hell, but you still weren’t going to accept.

You and Bucky have hated each other for years. You had stuck a blade in his leg upon the first time meeting him. It really hadn’t set a good line for friendship.

Even Bucky had been shocked by the request.

_“Stevie,” he sputtered. “What the fuck?”_

_Steve took in both of your incredulous expressions before chuckling to himself, “Buck, we have talked about this.”_

_“We talked about bringing a woman into our bed,” Bucky said. “But not an angel. Especially this one.”_

_“A human woman wouldn’t be able to satisfy our-,” Steve waved his hand in the air, looking for the correct word. “Appetites.”_

_Your mouth gaped open in horror. Steve looked back at you and furrowed his brow, “We have always gotten along little angel.”_

_“Yes, but from a distance.” You said, voice higher pitched than normal._

_That made him laugh, “I believe it is a good fit,” he moitioned his hand between the three of you, “for all of us.”_

_You shook your head and started backing for the door, “And that is my cue to leave.” You were about to turn but Steve reached out and laid his hand on your arm._

_“Will you just think about it?” He said, eyes turning black as he looked at you. “We can please you and I know you will please us. You can end the affair whenever you want and in the meantime, you will be ours and we will be yours.”_

You fell to your back on the bed and stared at the red canopy.

Angels and demons had been enemies since creation. Now, you weren’t naïve enough to believe that an angel had never crossed enemy lines and had sex with a demon. Myth says that is how prophets are born.

Bucky and Steve were among the hierarchy of the demon world. Had been for centuries. They were known for their various exploits. You had heard many a female angel talk about their fantasy of being under their spell.

Bucky was good looking… in a brooding sort of way. His brown hair was normally pulled back in a tight bun, dark scruff adorning his jaw. He was tall and strong. You had never seen him smile genuinely. It was always a smirk or sarcastic tilt of his lips.

Steve was on the other end of the spectrum. Not your typical King. His voice held a commanding tone and he was respected, but he was almost too soft to be a demon.

A knock at the door startled you. You jumped up from the bed and walked the few steps to open it.

Bucky stood on the other side, expression hard to read. You walked backward, letting him step inside.

You had never been this close to him without the wall of animosity that seemed to be between you and him. He kept walking forward until your back came against the large post of the bed.

You opened your mouth to ask him what he was doing, but he brought his fingers up and laid it over your lips. “For once, shut up and let me do this.”

He removed his finger as he bent his head to capture your lips with his. You completely froze. His lips were softer than you expected. The ice in your veins was soon replaced with warmth. His tongue came out to lick across the seam of your lips, asking for entry.

You opened them and met his tongue with yours. His metal arm wrapped around your waist as his flesh hand cupped the back of your head. You felt yourself slipping under.

Bringing your hands up, you placed them on his chest and gave a giant push. White light exploded out of yours hands as Bucky was propelled backwards.

You took deep breaths in, trying to calm the arousal that had settled in your belly.

Bucky’s chest was heaving with his own labored breathing. “Why did you stop?”

“I need a minute to think.” You said, right before Steve walked into the room.

He stopped and looked at your flushed cheeks and Bucky’s clenched jaw. “What did I miss?” Your gaze clashed with Bucky’s before looking away. Steve waved his hand in the air, closing the door, the lock sliding into place. “Started the festivities without me I see.”

Steve stepped in front of you, studying your face. “You liked it.” You felt your cheeks burn hotter. “Your mind and body are at war with each other.”

“Do you blame me?” You asked. “All of this is overwhelming.”

Steve closed his eyes. The lights went out as he willed the candles in the sconces on the wall to light. When he opened his eyes, they were black and boring into you. “Little angel, join us here in the dark side.”

You stared at his hand that he held out to you. Then you looked up at Bucky, who had moved to stand beside Steve. Black eyes as intense as Steve’s.  

 _Oh my…_        

You placed your hand in his.

Steve pulled you close, lips hovering inches above yours. You stood on your tiptoes and eliminated the distance. A small groan rumbled in his chest as your lips collided. 

You were vaguely aware of Bucky moving to stand behind you. His hands settled on your hips, pressing his body against your back. He kissed the back of your neck as the mastery of Steve’s kiss dragged you under again. 

Your clothes were pulled from your body by deft hands. Bucky and Steve took turns claiming your mouth. Bucky’s arms wrapped around you from behind to cup your breasts. You moaned against Steve’s lips. He pulled back a bit, looking down at Bucky’s hands before looking back at your face.

“That was a pretty sound,” he said with a small smile. Steve’s fingers teased over your belly, stopping to trail over your pubic mound. 

Bucky’s lips were kissing the side of your neck of Steve fingers delved between your thighs. You whimpered when he encountered how wet you were. His lips twitched when his jaw clenched. 

“So wet for us, angel.” Bucky’s flesh hand moved down your body to join Steve’s. His metal arm wrapped around your waist to steady you when your knees threatened to buckle.

“Get on the bed little one,” Steve said, hitching his chin behind you. They released you long enough for you to climb up on the bed. You laid on your back and turned your head to look at them. 

The way they were looking at you was intoxicating. Their eyes were black, jaws clenched. Taunting them probably wasn’t the best idea, but you couldn’t help yourself. You spread your thighs and slipped your hand between your folds, you arched your back when you pressed your fingers on your clit. “Are you going to join me or am I going to do this myself.” 

Bucky growled as he snapped his fingers, making his clothes evaporate from his body. You didn’t have too much time to admire the view before he climbed up next to you. His metal hand came up to grip your jaw, “This fucking mouth of yours has plagued me for years.” His thumb swiped across your bottom lip, “Let’s give it something else to do.” 

He moved to kneel beside your head, flesh hand taking his hard cock and giving a firm pump. His metal arm came down to grasp the back of your head, raising you up onto your elbows. “Uh uh angel, keep one hand on your pussy while I fuck your mouth.” 

You looked up at his face, doing as he said. He raised your head higher, “Open those pretty lips for me.” Bucky rubbed the head of erection across your lips before you opened them so he could push the tip inside. He groaned when you swirled your tongue around him. 

A pair of hands ghosted over your thighs, splitting them farther apart. You saw Steve’s head descend toward your pussy before you felt his tongue against yours fingers that were rubbing small circles on your clit. You moaned around Bucky’s girth, making him jolt forward a few more inches. 

“How does she taste Stevie?” Bucky asked huskily. 

Steve leaned back and licked his lips, “She’s sweet Buck.” He growled as he buried his face again, “Addicting.”

He moved your hand away, replacing it with his tongue. He sucked the sensitive bud between his lips and gave a soft suck. You hips bucked against his face as Bucky pulled himself out of your mouth. 

You threw your head back on a loud moan when Bucky’s fingers joined Steve’s tongue. Bucky smirked down at you, metal hand tightening in your hair. 

Steve’s tongue speared into you, retreating to swirl his tongue around your entrance. Bucky rubbed fast circles on your clit, making you cry out. When two of Steve’s fingers entered you, the coil of arousal in your belly wound so tight it almost hurt. Your cunt clenched around his fingers when he hooked them and found your sweet spot. 

“Oh my… _o-oh_ …” you moaned as your hips thrust against their hands. 

“She’s close,” Steve murmured before gliding his tongue around his and Bucky’s fingers. 

Right before your release hit you, Bucky and Steve backed completely away from you. You cried in dismay, tears pricking your eyes. 

You flung your arms over your eyes and waited for your breathing to calm. 

“Aw, Stevie,” Bucky chuckled as he shifted his body. “I think she’s pissed at us.” 

Steve laughed low, moving until he was the one by your head. You felt Bucky’s metal hand on the inside of your thigh before you removed yours arms. 

“You robbed me of possibly the best orgasm I have ever had,” you said, anger evident. 

Bucky moved himself between your splayed thighs and aligned himself with your entrance. “Don’t worry angel, we’ll get you there again.” 

He pushed in slowly, letting both of you feel every inch of each other. His hands caught behind your knees, pushing your legs up toward your chest. You both groaned when he was seated fully inside. 

Steve kneeled by your face, pumping his cock slowly. You leaned up and took him in your mouth. Bucky thrusted into you roughly, causing you to cry out around Steve. You took him in as far as you could before bobbing your head, setting a matching pace with Bucky’s thrusts. 

You could feel you release building again, stronger this time. Bucky was angling his hips up with every thrust, the head of his cock gliding along your g-spot. His thumb came down to swipe across your clit in time with his hips. 

You tore your mouth off of Steve to cry out. Your legs started to shake with each of his pounding thrusts into you, the sound of his hips slapping against yours adding to the lewdness. 

Steve ran his palm over your nipples, stopping to pinch them harshly. 

You screamed as your orgasm ripped through you. Your body quaked as white light blinded you behind your closed eyelids. Bucky had pulled out, but kept up the small circles on your clit, letting you ride your high. 

When your body calmed, you opened your eyes to see both Steve and Bucky looking down at you with grins on their faces. Their eyes had returned to normal too. You felt wetness dripping down the crack of your ass and on the inside of your thighs. You looked down to see Bucky’s stomach was wet. 

“Well damn Stevie, look at this,” Bucky said, smile still in place. “You drenched me angel baby.”

Your cheeks heated as you turned your head to look up at Steve, “I’ve never done that before.” 

Steve laughed before leaning down to kiss you, “See, I told you we were all a good fit.”


	2. Part Two

2005

_“You have no reason to be here angel.”_

_Pulling out your white blade, you twirled it around your fingers. “You are the one that has situated yourself in the middle of my mission demon.”_

_His eyes turned black, “I don’t take kindly to you halo bitches killing my kind.”_

_You pointed to your head with the tip of the blade, “Do you see a halo anywhere?” You walked toward the tall demon, “That’s a horrible stereotype. And I haven’t killed him… yet.”_

_“You’re a mouthy little thing,” he said, bringing out his own knife. “Don’t you have any idea who I am?”_

_You shook your head, running the tip of your blade over his cheek, “I don’t care who you are.”_

_With that, you moved to sink the knife in his neck. He was faster. He ducked away and knocked you off of your feet with his leg. You landed flat on your back, the wind knocked from your lungs. His black boot came down to press on your chest._

_“Oh little angel,” he said as he leaned down over you. “You have to be smarter than that. And actually, a bit faster.” Placing the tip of his knife under your chin, he tipped your face up, “Does the name Bucky ring a bell?”_

_Shit._

_Palming your knife, you slung your arm up with all your might and plugged it in his thigh. He yelled in pain. When his foot moved off your chest, you scrambled to your feet. Facing him, you knew you had screwed up._

_“Fucking bitch!” he said as he grabbed for you._

_You closed your eyes and willed yourself back up to heaven._

_What greeted you was even scarier than what you had left on earth…_

_“You have failed us, sister.”_

* * *

“Let me see your wings,” you said as you lounged back against the pillows. 

Bucky had gotten up and padded naked over to the mini bar set up in the corner. He poured himself a drink and turned back around with a smile on his face. “Why?”

Steve shifted on the black silk sheets next you, his hand slightly moving over your thigh where it was resting. “They look like yours, only black.” 

“I highly doubt that,” you said. “The Demon’s King’s wings are bound to be different from mine. And yours,” you pointed at Bucky, “are warrior wings. I know they are different.”

Bucky stood at the foot of the bed and turned his back toward you. His muscles shifted, black wings unfolding themselves from his skin. He stretched them wide before letting them rest against his back. 

You scooted to the edge of the bed and reached out to touch the feathers. He flinched but didn’t jerk away. A small moan left his lips when you ran your fingers through them. You traced your fingers over the various scratches and tiny holes. Most likely all inflicted in battle. 

Steve got up to stand beside Bucky. You watched, transfixed as his massive wings unfolded themselves. They were taller than he was. They scaled from above his head to the floor. The feathers were so black, they shone metallic in the fire light. 

They both were so beautiful.

Bucky turned his head to look at you over his shoulder, “Your turn angel face.” 

When you hesitated, a slow smile spread across Steve’s face, “We showed you ours, it’s only fair you show us yours.” 

You rolled your eyes before hopping off the bed. You turned and closed your eyes. The tingle in your shoulder blades was welcoming as you felt your wings spread out. You sucked in a breath when you felt a gentle touch.  

Peeking over your shoulder, you saw that Steve was rubbing a delicate white feather between his fingers. Goosebumps rose on your skin. You could feel that simple touch all through your body. 

“So soft,” Steve murmured.

“Not one blemish,” Bucky said, leaning close to study the feathers. “How is that possible?”

You cleared your throat, “Well I have only ever been on one mission.” You shrugged, “The rest of the time, I either walk around on the surface with the humans or work in the library in heaven.” 

Bucky’s eyes snapped up to meet yours. “The mission we met on is the only one you have ever been in?” 

Feeling uncomfortable, you stepped away from them and sheathed your wings. “It’s not important, but I really should be getting back.” You looked around the room for your clothes. “I’ve been here for what? Two days? They will wonder where I am at.” 

A big black wing appeared in front of you. It wrapped around your body, dragging you into Steve’s embrace. “Are you sure you have to go?” Both wings enclosed around you as his arms circled your waist. “Stay a little longer?”

His hypnotic voice threatened your resolve. He kissed your forehead and cheeks before slanting his lips over yours. You felt his wings shift behind you before Bucky’s warm body came up against your back. His hands settled on your hips and his lips on your neck. Steve’s wings folded the three of you together, encasing you between their hard bodies. 

“A little longer,” you sighed against Steve’s lips. As a unit, you shuffled backward until Bucky propped his hip onto the mattress. He pulled you back to lean against his chest, his erection resting on the small of your back. Steve kneeled in front of you, lifting your right leg to rest over his shoulder.

You clutched at Bucky’s metal arm to stabilize yourself. Steve lifted your other leg to his shoulder, leaving you reclined on Bucky completely. He chuckled softly in your ear when your hands searched for something to grasp onto. “Angel baby, we’ve got you.” His hands reached down and clutched the backs of your thighs, holding you steady. “Just enjoy Steve’s mouth on that sweet pussy.” 

Steve’s lips and tongue were leaving a wet trail over your inner thighs. You moaned low at Bucky’s words combined with the long lick Steve took through your folds. You were completely at his mercy. His tongue made quick flicks over your clit. Your hips jerked and bucked against his face. Bucky held your thighs tighter, making it harder to move. Pleasure soared through your body. You laid your head back against Bucky’s shoulder and cried out. 

“She tastes like heaven,” Steve said, gathering your essence on his tongue.

Bucky laughed in a short burst at Steve’s little joke and leaned his head down to sink his teeth into your shoulder, leaving a mark. He soothed the sting with his lips. Steve sucked your clit between his lips, softly tugging on the tiny bud. You nearly shot off of Bucky’s lap with a keening cry. The pleasure was so sharp, so intense. Faint tremors started spreading over your body and a light sheen of sweat broke out over your skin. 

Steve was keeping you on the brink of release, backing off when your body let him know you were about to fall over the edge. Two of his fingers entered you swiftly, stealing the breath from your lungs. He curled them with each slow pump, gliding over your sweet spot. 

He leaned his head back and kissed your inner thigh, “Look at me, angel.”

You raised your head and looked down at him. He smirked before looking over your shoulder at Bucky, “You should see how dark her eyes are.” You cried out when he thrust his fingers up harder into you. “She’s so lost in pleasure.” 

“ _P-please_ ,” you whispered.

“Please, what?” Bucky rasped in your ear.

“I n-need to come,” you said around a loud moan.

Bucky’s laugh was wicked. “Stevie, are you ready to let her come?”

You whimpered when Steve’s head bent back down to your pussy. The soft, “No,” that left his lips sent vibrations straight through your core. 

You moved your hand down your body, fingers playing over your clit. You needed to get off more than you needed air. Steve bit into your knuckle before Bucky growled and wrenched your arms behind your back with his metal hand.

“Did we say you could do that little one?” His voice was calm, but held an unmistakable dark edge.

Before you could reply, Steve moved back, letting your legs fall from his shoulders. Bucky turned his body, bringing you with him. He shifted until you were laying flat on your stomach on the cool silk sheets. His metal hand tightened around your wrists when you tried to wiggle free. He landed a firm swat to your ass, “Always so defiant.”

You squeaked with the hot sting. “This isn’t necessary,” you tried to reason.  

The bed dipped above you, Steve kneeling beside your head. “But see little angel, trying to take your own pleasure and not trusting us to give it to you when we feel like you are ready is the ultimate disobedience.” You could see him hand Bucky something before his fingers grazed your cheek. “We would never leave you unfulfilled.”

You body was humming with anticipation. You heard the clang of a metal belt buckle before you felt the leather wrap around your wrists. “Now your wait is going to be even longer.” Bucky said as he secured the belt. 

Bucky and Steve both moved into different positions. Bucky laid back against the headboard, spreading his legs out. Steve moved behind you, grabbing your hips to lift you onto your knees. He pulled on your bound wrists, lifting your shoulders off the bed enough to shift you forward between Bucky’s spread thighs. Bucky’s long, thick cock was inches from your face. His metal hand was slowing pumping, stopping to twist over the tip. You licked your lips as you watched. 

Steve situated himself before you felt the blunt head of his cock against your wet core. He entered you slowly, just to pull all the way out and repeat the process. The thrusts were shallow and tortuous. You hung your head with a groan. 

Bucky’s flesh hand cupped your jaw, tipping your face back up. His thumb swiped over your bottom lip before he pushed it between them. You sucked on the digit, swirling your tongue. He growled, shifting his body so his cock could replace his thumb in your mouth. 

Bucky thrust himself up into your mouth at the same time Steve entered you fully. You moaned around Bucky’s cock, taking him in further. Steve’s hips retreated, pushing back in forcefully. It jolted you forward, making Bucky’s cock nudge the back of your throat. 

They set a strong rhythm. Their groans and grunts music to your ears. Bucky’s metal hand tangled in your hair, helping your head move more fluidly over his cock. Steve’s hips were slapping against your ass with his hard thrusts. The coil of arousal in your belly was tightening again. Steve still was holding your bound wrist tightly, making your shoulders burn. The little edge of pain shot straight to your core, making your cunt clench around Steve. 

“Ah, little one, look at you taking us so good.” Steve said, voice husky. “Buck? Does she deserve an award?” 

You whimpered on the upstroke. Bucky tapped a finger on your cheek, “Look at me, angel face.” 

Trying to plead with your eyes, you swirled your tongue around the head of his cock before hollowing your cheeks and sucking him inside the heat of your mouth again. 

Bucky’s eyes closed with a long groan, “Fuck yea Stevie, she sure does.” 

You lost your rhythm on Bucky’s cock when Steve reached around your hip to pinch your clit between his fingers. His hips pumped faster. The hard pace combined with the pressure on your clit was exactly what you needed to fly apart. 

Bucky slipped from between your lips as you screamed out your release. You clenched your eyes shut when your vision blurred. Your body quaked with the rush of pleasure through your veins. 

Steve’s thrusts slowed, as your high faded. He pulled out completely and rolled you onto your back. Your body was so languid and relaxed that you didn’t even notice the awkwardness of your hands behind your back. 

You opened your eyes to see the demons kneeling over your body, their fists pumping at their hard cocks. Their eyes were black as night and sweat shone on their chests. Steve was the first to come. He shouted out his release, hot spurts of his come splashing on your belly. Bucky came soon after. A deep growl leaving his lips as his come hit your breasts and chest. 

It was a sight that you never wanted to forget. 

They slumped against each other, both looking down at you with hot stares. 

You felt like you were flying, like your body wasn’t your own. Your eyelids felt heavy, struggling to keep them open. 

Gentle hands turned you onto your side and your wrists were freed from the leather. Strong hands massaged the sore skin before you were rolled onto your back again.

You heard water slosh in the distance as a pair of muscular arms picked you up. You peaked an eye open to see it was Steve who was carrying you across the room. He smiled down at you when he saw you looking. 

“Where are we going?” you murmured.   

“To relax in a long hot bath,” he said, entering the bathroom. 

Bucky was already lounging in the steamy water. He reached his arms out for you as Steve leaned down to the place you in the massive garden tub. Bucky arranged you to recline against his chest between his spread thighs. His arms wrapped around your body, cupping water in his hands to dribble over your chest. 

Steve climbed into the tub across from the two of you, situating his legs on the outside of Bucky’s. He took your right foot between his big hands and started massaging. You sighed, relaxing completely back against Bucky.

Bucky kissed your temple, “You did so good for us, angel baby.” 

You smiled and closed your eyes.

* * *

All the white hurt your eyes when you entered heaven again. 

It was a stark contrast to the dark colors of hell you had become accustomed to the past couple of days.   

You walked through the main courtyard, darting your eyes left and right to see if anybody noticed you. Wanting… no; needing to make it back to your private quarters before anyone realized you had left. Especially your Archangel brothers.

You had almost made it to the front doors of the great hall before a voice stopped you in your tracks. 

“Ah, there she is, the disappointment of the family.” Tony said from behind you. “The only angel I have ever known to fail her first and only mission ever.” 

Turning on your heels, you faced him. You were surprised to see your other brother Bruce standing with him. 

“Disgraced is more like it,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Where have you been little sister?” 

Bristling, you tipped your chin up. “You’re not my keeper, I don’t have to answer to you.” 

He laughed sardonically, “No, not to me,” he quipped. “But Fury is demanding to see you.”

Fear washed through your viens. 

Nicholas Fury.

_God, the creator and for all intent and purposes, your Father._

* * *

“You smell of demon.” Nick said as he walked in a circle around you. His hands were clasped behind his back as he stopped in front of you. “Are you going to tell me the truth or are extreme measures going to have to be taken?” 

He bent down to remove the gag from your mouth. Your hands and feet were wrapped in chains that had a binding spell etched into the iron. The chair you were sitting on was surrounded by ancient markings carved into the ground, rendering you motionless. 

You refused to speak. You were screwed either way. Lying wasn’t going to help you and telling the truth was even worse.

He huffed before standing up straight. “Nevermind,” he said flippantly. “It saddens me to know that one of my own daughters is stupid enough to think that I wouldn’t know that she was in the company of the King of Hell and his faithful warrior.”

Your eyes tracked his movements, watching him pace back and forth. “Let me give you a brief history on Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes,” he said, pulling up a chair to sit directly across from you. “They were angels once, long before I created you. Archangels, like your brothers. They were fierce and powerful. They were loyal. But I unfortunately found out too late that the loyalty was to each other and not to me. Bucky disobeyed a direct order to kill his target. Instead, he hid the crossroads demon where I couldn’t find her. His punishment was to join the Fallen.”   

He paused, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “It hurt me. He was one of the damn best. But I had to cast him out. Bucky’s mistake also cost me Steve. He turned on me and rebelled against every command I gave him. He took it upon himself to go in search of Bucky and I had no choice but to banish him too.” He laughed and looked at the floor, “Joke was on me though when he became the King of Hell. He asked for a meeting with me in a neutral place. Intrigued, I went. Then and there, we made a pact to keep things as civil as possible between angels and demons. Both of us went back on our words as time went by and they became my enemy.” 

He clapped his hands and pointed at you, “Now, here we are. They somehow have managed to lure you, my daughter, into their bed. The ultimate betrayal. By you and them. This causes me a great deal of pain and that is why I am sorry for what I am about to do.” 

Your eyes went to the door as Tony and Bruce walked in, shutting it behind them and sliding the lock in place. You looked back at Nick as your heartbeat quickened. 

“Try to keep in mind that every little pain you are about to feel, I am going to be feeling too.” He said as he backed away, letting Tony and Bruce walk forward. The twisted smiles on their faces made your stomach churn. “This is what betrayal will get you, my daughter.”

You thought about pleading with him, but the look he was giving you made you realize that it wouldn’t matter.

Your prayers were going to fall on deaf ears.


	3. Part Three

_“You are pulled from the wreckage, **  
**_

_Of your silent reverie._

_You’re in the arms of the angel,_

_May you find some comfort here.”_

‘Sarah Mclachlan would be proud,’ you thought to yourself as you sang the last notes of the song softly. 

Prying your swollen eyes open, you looked up at the ceiling of your tiny cell. You could barely make out the intricate etchings of the ancient binding spell. 

You huffed a sarcastic laugh out of your dry, chapped lips. 

Shifting your body slowly, you groaned when the cuff around your ankle chafed your raw skin. The heavy metal chain dragged the floor with your movements. You leaned over the side of mattress and grabbed the metal tray your lunch had been on. Lifting it in front of your face, you grimaced when you saw that your bruises had turned to that nasty yellow color. 

Sitting the tray down, you rolled over onto your back again. Your body was mostly healed but still sore.

You heaved a heavy sigh. It could have been worse. This was a just a warning. Fury normally didn’t even give warnings, so you considered yourself lucky. 

Tony and Bruce had never liked you. They never wanted a sister. You were constantly mocked and degraded by them. It only had gotten worse after you had failed your mission. 

Clanking made you jerk your head to the cell door. Clint was standing on the other side, looking over you with concern in his eyes. 

“I heard rumors,” he said quietly. “I had to come see for myself. Why the fuck aren’t you healing quickly?”

You smiled sadly, “My grace is fading.” 

“Shit,” he said. “We need to get you out of here.” 

You pointed to the iron cuff before pointing to the ceiling, “Good luck with that.” 

He smirked at you, “I have been looking for a ticket out of here.” He lifted his white blade, “You my friend, are it.”

* * *

“Can you walk?” Clint whispered. 

You were shaky on your feet, “Yea, just let me lean on you a little.” Clint slung his arm around your waist for support as the two of you navigated your way through the long hallways. “You never did tell me your plan here.” 

“I’m making it up as I go along,” he said, leaning around the corner to see if it was clear. 

“Oh, that’s just fantastic,” you quipped.  

“I am your only ally up here right now sweet cheeks,” he said, practically dragging you along with him. “I could have left you back there chained to that bed for the rest of eternity, so I wouldn’t make fun of my strategy.” 

You snapped your mouth shut. He had you there. 

Footsteps up ahead made the both of you stop in your tracks. Clint hurriedly pushed you into the nearest room and closed the door. You leaned against it, putting your ear to it to listen. 

“Hill,” Clint said in greeting. 

“Barton,” Maria replied. “Where did you hurry off to after the meeting this morning?” 

“Nowhere important,” he said calmly. “Just getting ready for my mission.” 

“Ah, yes,” she said, “I forgot that you had been tasked with bringing in Romanov.” 

“I have a lead on where she is at,” Clint stated. “I will be heading in that direction shortly.”

“Then I shall let you get to it soldier,” Maria said before you heard her footsteps retreating. 

The door opened swiftly, causing you to stumble into Clint’s arms. You righted yourself as his arm went around your waist again. 

“We have to get out of here now,” he mumbled. “Maria turned down the hall that your cell was down.” 

Sensing the urgency in his voice, you tried keeping up with him the best you could as you made it out of the great hall. 

“Can you will yourself to earth or are you too weak?” Clint asked, turning you toward the pearly gates. 

“I’m still too weak,” you said. 

“Portal it is,” he said before the two of you ran as fast as you could across the clearing. 

Clint stopped long enough to pull the crank, opening the tall gates into heaven. You hurried through and turned around to wait on him. 

“Soldier!” 

The deep voice startled you. You saw Thor marching his way toward you and Clint. 

“Shit,” was all you heard before you were swooped up in Clint’s arms and he took off running to the portal at the end of the bridge. 

“Soldier, I command you to stop!” You looked behind Clint. Thor was closer now, Mjölnir swinging in his hand.

Clint turned and sent Thor a jaunty little salute. 

“Hang on to me,” he said to you, before he jumped into the portal.

* * *

The landing on earth was not an easy one. 

Your body skid across the pavement before slamming into the side of a building. You took in deep gulps of air as your brain tried to gain its bearings. The night sky above was lit up with thunder and lightening.

Thor was not a happy camper.

Clint appeared above you, placing his hand on your chest. He closed his eyes and chanted an odd incantation. 

You cried out in pain, clutching at his arm that was pinning you down. You couldn’t breathe, the pain was unbearable. It felt like your ribcage was being picked apart. 

When his eyes opened, they were glowing white. As the glow faded, so did your pain. You watched as he raised his hand to his own chest and said the same set of words. 

The words struggled to leave his lips as the pain gripped him. He slumped forward, the white glow leaving him completely. 

“What the fuck was that?” you screamed at him, rubbing your chest. 

He lifted his head to look down at you, “A protection spell.” 

“Why did it hurt so bad?” You said, sitting up and leaning your back against the building. 

“I carved it into our ribcages,” he said, voice returning to normal. “It’s going to hide us from the angels.” 

“But we are angels,” you said.

He shook his head, “Not as much as we once were sweet cheeks.” He looked down you body, “Are you ok? That landing wasn’t soft.”

“No worse for wear,” you replied before standing up. You walked over to the window to look at your reflection. Your bruises were almost faded completely. You shook your arms and legs. They weren’t sore anymore.

“Why did I heal this fast after leaving heaven?” You turned and asked Clint.

He shrugged, wiping his palms on his pants. “Maybe heaven was draining your grace.” He dusted himself off before looking around the alley you landed in. “I’ve heard that can happen. An angel rebels against God, making their grace weaken.” 

You huffed and held your arms out, “Well shit.” 

Clint laughed. 

You sent him a curious look as he held his belly. “What is so funny?”

He wiped at his eyes, “In all the years we have known each other and have been friends, you have never used a curse word.” he said. “But look atchu’, ten minutes into escaping from heaven, you’ve cussed twice.”

You couldn’t help the wide smile that crossed your face, “Shut up.” You looked around for a minute before sighing, “I need to get to Steve and Bucky.” 

He quirked his eyebrow knowingly, “So it’s true then?” he asked. “You really were with the Demon King and his minion?” 

You just nodded in answer. 

“What was that even like?” he scrunched his nose with his question. “I bet they are into some freaky shit.” 

“I’m not even going to answer that,” you said with a laugh. 

He just shrugged before he started walking toward the street. “I got the answer I wanted anyway,” he said over his shoulder. “They have you going back for more.”

If you didn’t need him to get back into hell, you would have strangled him.

* * *

Walking among the humans had always made you happy. It was fun being an observer. At this time of night, there wasn’t much activity but some people still meandered about. 

Clint was walking in front of you, talking on a cell phone that he had lifted from a passerby. He was keeping his tone hushed, but you could make out a few bits and pieces of the conversation. 

When he hung up, you sidled up next to him, “So we are going to meet Natasha?” 

He looked uneasy before answering, “Yes.” 

Stopping at a crosswalk, you turned to him. “Why were you supposed to bring her to Fury?” 

He looked up at the sky, “Nat isn’t just any demon.” You cocked an eyebrow at him, curious. “She is a succubus.” 

Your eyes widened, you have never encountered one of them before. “Why would Fury need her?” 

“Beats me,” he said. “You know our orders. Don’t ask, just do. But she is the one that is going to get us back into hell.”

“How do you know her?”

“Sweet cheeks, do you stock pile these questions and save them for later?” he chuckled. “We were friends before she became a demon.”

At the signal, you walked across the street. You remained silent as you walked the next couple of blocks.

Clint huffed next to you, “You have more questions, don’t cha?” 

“Yes,” replied.

He motioned for you to continue.

“How is she going to get us back in hell?” you asked quickly. “Don’t you have to either be dead or summoned by the king?” 

He looked over at you with a soft smile, “I can see why Steve and Bucky were attracted to you.”

“It wasn’t always like that way between Bucky and I.” you said. “We kind of hated each other. He ruined my first mission, causing me to fail. But in hindsight, I guess I can see that there was always sexual tension there.” 

“And Steve?” Clint asked, stopping outside of a little twenty four hour diner. He held the door open for you, “How did that come about?”

Sliding in a booth, you smiled at him, “Now who has all the questions?” He looked around at the other patrons before laughing. “Steve summoned me to hell, told me that he wanted me to become their lover and I accepted. Simple as that.” 

“That’s not a simple request,” he said with a shake of his head. 

You bit your lip and picked up your menu. Simple is exactly what it was. They made it easy.

_Steve patted the spot in front of him where he was sitting on the bed. You crawled to him, comfortable in your nakedness after your time with them. You turned your back to him. His hands reached forward to run up your back. He stopped to knead your muscles, the heels of his palms pressing hard._

_Your head dropped forward, a moan leaving your lips._

_Bucky’s metal fingers tipped your chin up to meet his kiss. It was soft and slow. His hand cupped your neck, controlling the movement of your head. The thorough exploration he gave your mouth, managed to turn you to jelly for him… again._

_His flesh fingers skated over the sensitive skin of your inner thighs before you felt them ghost over your core. His fingers played in the wetness he found before he leaned back from the kiss. “Are you sore,” he asked softly._

_You rested your forehead against his as his long middle finger slipped inside of you. You sucked in a breath with a quiet, “No”._

_Steve leaned up, his arms wrapping around you. He kissed the side of your neck while one of his hands joined Bucky’s in between your legs. His fingers lightly traced circles on your clit while Bucky was slowly pumping his finger._

_You closed your eyes against the onslaught of pleasure. You couldn’t hold in the whimpers that left your lips. Bucky’s lip covered yours again, capturing the soft sounds._

_“I love those sounds,” Steve moaned in your ear._

_Bucky inserted another finger, curling his fingers just right._

_Together they brought you to your peak. It was a slow build and your body felt like it was going to fly apart. Your release was languid, like warm honey through your veins. They helped you ride it out until you fell back against Steve, completely spent._

_Bucky kissed you softly, a small smile lifting his lips. “Our pretty angel baby.”_

“Hey… earth to angel.” Clint said as he tapped the back of your menu. 

You snapped out of the memory, bringing Clint back into focus. “I’m sorry.” 

“I lost you there for a minute,” he said as the waitress came up to the table. He ordered a cheeseburger and fries while you just asked for a water. 

“Were you thinking about your demons?” Clint ask, a knowing smirk on his face. 

You threw a napkin at him. 

The waitress set his plate down in front of him. She handed you your water before walking to the next table. 

You looked up at the door when the bell chimed. A short little redhead walked in. She was dressed in all black, and was looking around the diner. 

Clint turned to see what you were looking at. His features turned bright as he spotted the redhead. 

“Nat!” He called and waved his hand in the air. 

A smile stretched her lips as she walked to your table. You watched them embrace in a tight hug before she looked over at you. 

She furrowed her brow as she looked you over. She moved closer and studied your face. “Interesting,” she said softly. 

“W-what?” You stuttered. 

Before she answered you, Clint cut in. “It really is good to see you Nat.” 

She turned her smile back to Clint as he scooted over to make room for her in the booth. 

“Alright, let’s talk about how I’m getting ready to sneak two angels into hell.”

* * *

“Our numbers are diminishing sir,”

Steve looked at Rumlow and nodded, “Do you not think I am aware of that?” 

His eyes turned red, pounding his fist on the table. “Then what the fuck do you plan on doing about it?” 

Bucky stood from his seat and faced off with Brock across the table, “Careful.” 

Steve raised his hand to calm Bucky, still looking at Brock. “What do you propose that I do?” he motioned to the rest of the council, “Anyone have any ideas?” 

“We need to recruit,” said Loki. 

Steve leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table, steepling his fingers. “From where?” He asked. “From heaven? From earth?”

Rumlow sat down and looked at Pierce before he spoke, “Fury has greater numbers in his army than we do. Maybe we can convince the more corrupt angels down here to fight for us.”

Steve was already shaking his head. “No.” 

A strong feeling hit his chest. His eyes snapped up to meet Bucky’s. He clearly was feeling the same thing. His face was a confused mask. 

“We will reconvene this meeting at a later time,” Steve said before getting up from the table. He walked out into the throne room, Bucky on his heels. He turned and couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his face. 

A smile appeared on Bucky’s lips, “She’s here, I can feel her.”

“Me too, let’s go find her.” 

* * *

Natasha leaned closer to you, her red eyes glowing bright as she traced her finger over your lips. “I can see why Steve and Bucky want you all to themselves.” She ran her other hand up your arm, “You are very pretty and oh so submissive.” 

A soft smile played on your lips as you stared lovingly at her. You felt so high, like you were flying. She smelt like Steve. When her hand touched you, you felt Bucky’s metal hand. 

She ghosted her lips over yours. You moaned and leaned in for more. 

“Natasha!” a loud voice boomed from the end of the hall. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

You turned your head to see Steve and Bucky stalking to where you and her stood. 

Looking back at Natasha, you suddenly became very confused. You fell back against the wall and shook your head.

Steve grabbed Natasha by her arm, dragging her away from you. 

“Oh come on,” she said with a laugh. “I was just having a little fun.” 

Steve looked murderous. “Bucky, take her back to our room while I take care of this.” 

Bucky led you down the hall, a large black wing wrapping around your body. You snuggled into his warmth, trying to sort your jumbled thoughts. 

Once inside the bedroom, Bucky wrapped you fully in his embrace. His arms and wings enveloped you as he soothed you. You looked up at his face, still feeling Natasha’s spell in your veins. 

He nodded at your confused look, “It will fade.” He said, leaning down to kiss your forehead. “Just focus on how you feel with me. It will all come back to you.”

You blinked a couple of times, but the feeling wouldn’t go away. You wrenched away from him, putting distance. 

You felt as helpless as he looked, “It was a mistake coming back here.”


	4. Part Four

“You don’t mean that.” **  
**

Bucky stood tall, arms crossed over his chest. His eyes had turned black and his wings were spread behind him.

You wanted to smile through your hurt. Bucky didn’t hide his emotions well. 

“I do though,” you whispered. “So much has happened in the weeks I have been gone. I fear that I have only made it worse for myself.”

His jaw clenched so hard that you could hear his teeth grind together. His wings relaxed against his back, but his stance was still defensive. “I sense a lot of sadness in you little one.” 

You looked at the floor as tears pricked your eyes, “It doesn’t matter.”

“But it does,” Bucky said vehemently. “You were glowing with happiness when you left this chamber. Your eyes and your smile held so much light. But now, all I see is a heavy darkness.” 

You shook your head with sardonic laugh, “You’re not wrong.” 

He walked toward you, arms uncrossing to lay his hands on the outside of your arms. “You were happy here with us,” he said, tipping your chin up to look at him. “You can’t lie to me either, I’ll know.” His eyes slowly returned to normal as you stared at him. A grey storm over a blue ocean. “What has happened to take that beautiful light from you?” 

“You know those things that humans tell their children about?” you asked softly. “Fairytales, I think they are called. The days I spent with you and Steve was just that, a fairytale.” 

His hands tightened around your arms a fraction before he released you all together. He held his arm up, hand pointing to the door, “Then go.” 

“Bucky please understand what I am saying,” you pleaded. “Angels and demons can’t coexist. It’s an impossible situation.”

His eyes shifted from your face, masking the hurt that crossed his features. You were about to continue when his brow furrowed and he leaned closer to look at your shoulder. 

You turned your head to look. The neckline of your shirt had shifted far enough over, revealing a bruise that was still lingering. You went to move it back into place, but his hand shot out and batted yours away. His flesh fingers lightly traced the yellowish blemish. 

His gaze met yours, “How did you get this?” 

You swallowed harshly, the tears no longer being able to be held back. You thought about lying and saying that you got it when you and Clint landed on earth, but like he said, he would know if you were telling the truth or not.

His metal hand cupped your cheek, thumb swiping at the tear that fell. “My angel, what did they do to you?” 

“ _Bucky_ ,” you cried. “You don’t want to see.” 

“No baby,” he said, as he reached for the bottom of your shirt. “I don’t want to see the pain you endured, but I need to see it.” 

You put your hands over his in a silent war. “You will think I’m ugly,” you whispered. 

He shook his head slowly as he raised your shirt, “You will never be ugly to me.” You removed your hands so he could pull your shirt off. Bucky unsnapped your jeans and bent to push them down your legs, taking your panties off with them. When he straightened back up, he was looking over your body with rapt attention. 

His fingers reached out to trace over another bruise on your belly. You watched his nostrils flare with his harsh breathing. “Turn around,” he ordered. 

You turned your back to him. The familiar tingle in your shoulder blades seeped through your muscles as you spread your wings wide. 

His low growl made you peek at him over your shoulder. His eyes were black as coal, his chest rising and falling with ragged breaths. His fists were shaking because of how hard he was clenching them.  

You hung your head in shame. More tears fell down your cheeks. 

You flinched when you felt his flesh fingers trace over the “ **T** ” that had been carved in between your wings by an angel blade. 

“Fucking mother fuckers,” he whispered as his fingers traced over the “ **R** ”. 

“ **A** ” was next.

Followed by an “ **I** ”. 

You were sobbing by the time he reached the next “ **T** ”. Your shoulders were quaking with the effort to keep your anguish inside. 

His fingers circled the “ **O** ”. 

Bucky mumbled something under his breath as he finished with the “ **R** ”.

“Angel baby,” he said softly. When you took in a rough breath, his hands landed on your shoulders and turned you around. 

His big hands cupped your throat as he leaned his forehead against yours. You could feel the anger radiating off of him. “You better damn well know that you aren’t a traitor.”

“ _But I am_ ,” you said with a broken sob. 

His hands moved from your throat to your wings. He ran them softly over the high arches and down your velvety feathers. You closed your eyes at the soothing gesture. “Who carved that word into your back?”

“B-Bruce,” you stuttered. 

“He is the traitor,” Bucky said, struggling to remain calm. “Who else was there?”

“Nick and Tony.” 

“How long?” He whispered, fingers slowly sifting through your feathers. 

“A couple of hours,” you said sleepily. “Then they put me in a cell and that is where I was until Clint got me out.” 

He nodded before kissing you softly, “Come on, let’s get you into bed.” You sheathed your wings as Bucky led you to the bed. He held the blanket back for you as you climbed in. He followed you, shifting his body so when his wings appeared, he could wrap them around you. He pushed you into his chest, arms going around your body. He held you close, tucking your head under his chin. 

Nuzzling your face against his chest, you closed your eyes. “I don’t want to go back to heaven.” 

He huffed out an angry laugh, “You will not be going back there.” 

When your body went lax against him, Bucky moved so he could reach his phone in his pocket. Pulling it out, he held it up and scrolled until he found the number he wanted. 

He listened to it ring before a light, “Hello,” came over the line. 

“Wanda,” Bucky said quietly. “I need your help.” 

“Give me five,” she said before hanging up.

Dropping his phone on the bed, he dipped his chin to look down at you sleeping peacefully.

There was only one other time in his existence he had ever felt this kind of rage. Funny that both times had involved Fury.

 _Almighty God his ass._ He was cruel and calculating. If any of his angels or precious humans didn’t fall in line, they suffered greatly. 

Steve was a fair and justful King. He kept his cool and dealt out punishments to those who actually deserve it.  

Bucky didn’t miss being an angel. He has been happier in hell with Steve than he ever was in heaven with Fury.

A knock sounded at the door before Wanda popped her head in. “I’m sorry, I was going to wait for you to answer, but I could smell her all the way down the hall.” Bucky shifted his black feathers enough to show you cuddled against him. 

Wanda’s hand flew to her mouth when she saw the markings on your back. “Oh my god, Bucky…” she said as she closed the door and walked closer. “Did none of you think of the consequences of this? For her and you?” 

“She’s Steve’s too,” Bucky said, slowly dislodging himself from your grasp. He laid you flat on your stomach as he got up from the bed. He ran a soothing hand down you back, calming you back to sleep. 

“Well that’s an interesting turn of events,” Wanda said with a sarcastic laugh. “You’re lucky Fury didn’t kill her…” She let her sentence trail off before touching his arm briefly. “First you save me against his orders, and now you take one of his daughters as a lover? That’s bold.”

“I didn’t call you here to discuss my life,” he said, an edge creeping into his voice. “I have to go find Steve and tell him of this. He doesn’t know yet. Natasha put her under her spell to get at us so he went to deal with her.” 

Wanda grimaced, “Ew, poor Nat.” 

“That succubus is a pain the ass,” he said as he pointed at you. “Can you heal her?” 

She crossed her arms over her chest and studied him closely. Bucky threw his arms out at his sides, “What?” he spat.

She sent him a knowing smile, “You care for her.” 

He sighed as he looked away, “Fuck me, can you please just heal her and stay with her until me and Steve get back?” 

“Sure,” she said, still smiling. 

Bucky nodded before walking out the door. As he started down the hallway, he shook his head. _‘Fuckin’ Wanda and her knowledge.’_

* * *

“Where’s Bucky?” Brock asked as everyone was sitting down at the council’s table.

Steve sighed, “Dealing with an issue that came up.” He rested his elbows on the table before looking around, “Where did we leave off?”

Pierce spoke up, “We need to recruit for our army.” 

Steve looked at Loki, “Your thoughts?”

Loki shrugged, “There are rumors among the forces that a war is coming.” He looked at Rumlow, “If that is true, Fury and his angels have nearly twice the army size we do.” 

Steve sat back in his chair, rubbing his forehead, “Why would Fury start a war?” 

“I don’t know _sir_ , you tell us.” Rumlow sneered. 

Furrowing his brow, Steve sat up again, leaning toward Brock, “What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Why is he here?” Brock said and pointed at Clint who was standing by the door. “An angel has no business being here.” 

Steve stared him down, “That is none of your concern.” Steve stood up at the head of the table. “I am sensing some discourse in my council. I see the way all of you look at each other before looking at me. Do you doubt my abilities to lead you?” 

Nobody answered, so Steve continued on. “I am your King. And I know what I am doing. If any of you have a problem, then you know how to remedy that.” Finished, he turned and motioned for Clint to follow him out into the great hall. 

Stopping in the middle of the room, he turned to the angel, “Tell me everything that happened to her up there.” 

Just before Clint could answer, Bucky burst through the doors. Steve turned to him, not liking the look on Bucky’s face.  

“They carved ‘traitor’ into her goddamn back Steve,” Bucky said as he walked to where they were standing.

“Oh shit,” Clint sighed. 

Steve closed his eyes and tipped his face up. “What else?”

Bucky placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder, “She said that it was Fury, Tony and Bruce.” He squeezed his shoulder when he felt Steve tense. “She has some lingering bruises. I left her in Wanda’s care.” 

The force of Steve’s anger hit Clint and Bucky like a brick wall. It knocked Bucky back a few steps. Steve’s wings punched out of his back and spread wide. When he opened his eyes to look at Bucky, they were a bleak black. 

With a loud whoosh, Steve disappeared. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky said as he willed himself to the only place that Steve would go. 

* * *

You woke up to an unfamiliar scent. 

Opening your eyes, you were startled to see a girl reclined against the headboard next to you. 

Scrambling into a sitting position, you clutched the sheet to your naked body and pushed the hair out of your face.

“Who’re you?” you asked, still dazed.

She smiled at you warmly and held her hand out to you, “I’m Wanda.” 

You shook her hand with your free hand before looking around the bedroom. “Where are Bucky and Steve?”

“Bucky went to go update Steve about you,” she said as she got up from the bed. She went over to the small bar in the corner and poured you a glass of water. “How are you feeling?” She asked as she handed the glass to you. 

Actually, you felt like your normal self again. You bent your head down to see that your bruises were gone. 

“I healed you,” Wanda said softly. 

You looked back up at her and gave her a small smile, “Thank you.”

She sat on the edge of the bed, watching you sip the water. Her look was curious, “It took major courage to escape from heaven.” 

You huffed out a laugh, “Stupidity is more like it.” 

“Nah,” she shook her head. “Clearly, you belong down here.” 

She laughed at your skeptical glance as she turned her body to face you, “Bucky has it bad for you angel.” She clasped your hand in hers, “I haven’t seen Steve yet, but if Bucky feels that way, then Steve is in the same boat and they are sinking fast.”

You smiled at that. You watched as she stood up and went into the bathroom. She came out with a t-shirt and shorts. “I am going to go grab us something to eat,” she said as she laid the clothes on the bed. “Why don’t you get changed and then we’ll talk.” 

She walked out of the door and your smile spread into a grin. You were pretty sure you had just made a friend. 

* * *

“ ** _FURY!_** ” Steve bellowed. “ ** _COME OUT AND FACE ME!_** ” 

His rage was roaring around him like a tornado. Bucky watched as the gates to heaven actually bent against the force.

His black wings nearly spanned the whole width of the gates as they shook with anger. “ ** _FUCKING COWARD!_** ” Steve yelled. 

Never in the centuries that Bucky has been at Steve’s side, has he ever saw such magnificent power radiate from Steve. He was at a total loss on what to do. So, he just stood silently behind him, waiting on Fury to emerge. 

“ **** _DON’T MAKE ME RIP THIS PLACE APART LOOKING FOR YOU!_ ” 

Bruce and Tony appeared on the other side of the gate before Fury made his grand entrance. 

It took all the strength Bucky had in his body to not charge at Bruce. 

“So, I see that she ran to her demons,” Fury said calmly. 

Steve stalked to the gate, bringing his hands up to grip the bars. “Do you not feel _anything_?” Steve asked, the edge to his words cutting deep. “How can you look at her and not feel remorse for what you did? You claim to love your creations, but that’s a damn lie.” 

Fury crossed his arms over his chest, “I didn’t do anything.” He nodded toward Tony and Bruce, “Her brothers felt like she needed to learn a lesson. Obviously, they didn’t do enough.”  

Bruce smirked, eyes turning white as he looked at Bucky, “She called out for you, ya know.” He laughed wickedly, “As my blade cut through her skin, she screamed and cried for you to help her. It was-…”

Bruce was abruptly cut off by a metal hand squeezing his neck. Bucky had willed himself against the gate, sticking his arm through to grab Bruce. “ _I will rip your fucking wings off._ ” Bucky growled. 

Bucky saw a flash of fear cross Bruce’s face before a bolt of electricity hit his arm. He shouted in pain, releasing Bruce. 

“Enough,” Fury said, electricity flowing from his hand.

Steve shook the gate with a giant push. He pointed at Fury before grabbing Bucky’s shoulder. “You started this war,” he stated before willing him and Bucky back to Hell.

* * *

The door banging against the wall startled you and Wanda. 

Steve was first to come in. He walked straight to where you were sitting on the bed. His big hands cupped your face and tipped it up. His forehead rested on yours. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered over and over. 

You felt Wanda shift off the bed. You heard her say something to Bucky before the door closed behind her. 

Leaning forward, you pecked your lips against Steve’s softly. “It’s not your fault.” 

He broke away from you suddenly, putting distance. You looked at Bucky, confused. 

“It is my fault, little angel,” Steve said, pacing in between you and Bucky. “You should have never have accepted my offer and none of this would have happened to you.” 

Bucky grabbed Steve’s arm roughly, turning Steve to face him. “She is never setting foot beyond those gates again.” Bucky said, anger rising around him. “If she does, I will rip the wings off every angel or demon I see until she’s safe with us again. I know you feel the same, so quit being an idiot punk.” 

Bucky pulled Steve into his embrace, clutching him tightly. He looked at you over Steve’s shoulder, motioning you over with his hand. 

You climbed off the bed, walking over to your demons. They both turned to look at you as you flung your t-shirt off over your head. You sighed as your wings unfolded and spread wide. Stepping closer to Bucky and Steve, you wrapped a wing around each of them. 

Their arms went around your body before their big black wings enclosed you between their bodies. You rested your cheek against Steve’s chest as you ran your hand up Bucky’s neck, meeting his gaze.

No words were needed as he leaned forward to capture your lips with his. 

When he pulled away, you tipped your head back to look at Steve. Bringing your arm up around his neck, you tugged him down for a kiss. You smiled at him, pulling back. 

“I’m right where I need to be


	5. Part Five

“Where have you been sneaking off to every day?” **  
**

Wanda turned and looked at Rumlow as he approached her. She rolled her eyes and continued walking.

“Hey,” he said catching up to her. He caught her forearm and swung her around to face him. “Come on, you can talk to me, we’re all friends here.” 

She laughed with a sneer, “You don’t have friends Brock.” 

He backed her against the wall, eyes turning red. “Do you want to be my friend?” 

Scoffing, she brought her hands to push him away. “Leave me alone.” She tried conjuring her power, but was blocked. 

Brock’s smile was twisted. He lifted a demon inhibitor collar up and twirled it around his finger. “Wouldn’t this be fun to wear for me?” He leaned closer to her, his voice dropping low, “To be completely at my mercy without your magic?” 

A sliver of fear raced down her spine, but she squared her shoulders and pushed against him with her all her might. He backed up a couple of steps and she moved away from him. “If you leave now, I won’t tell Bucky and Steve about this.” 

His eyes shone bright, the red hue flashing across her. “They don’t scare me.”

* * *

 “I know that they aren’t keeping me cooped up to be mean, but damnit Wanda,” you sighed heavily. “I need to see the sun.”

She laid down next to you on the bed, turning on her side to face you. “It is the only way they know how to protect you.” She chuckled softly, “They may be demons, but they are male demons. Act first, think later.” 

You stared up at the red canopy that adorned the top of the bed. 

_One month_

That is how long it has been since you have been back. 

_One day_

That is how many times you have left the bedchamber. 

“Please, they will never know that we even left,” you tried pleading with her.

She shook her head, “It’s not completely about protecting you,” she said softly. “Do you know what the council will do to Steve if they find out that he’s taken an angel lover and that’s she’s living here in Hell?” 

_Well, when she put it that way…_

“Yea, I know.” you said. You sighed and looked over at her, “I just miss being around people.” 

She smacked your arm in mock hurt, “I’m wounded.” 

You laughed, “You don’t count.” 

“It can’t be that bad,” she said and picked at the comforter. “I’m sure those demons know how to keep you busy.” She bobbed her eyebrows at you.

Your whole body went hot. You smiled shyly and shrugged. 

“Oh, come now,” she said, sitting up and crossing her legs. “Please, do tell.”

You bit your lip and thought about it for a minute. You were new to this whole “girl talk” thing but you guessed it couldn’t hurt. 

“Ok, this actually just happened yesterday morning…”  

_Being woken up by two pairs of lips on your body wasn’t the worst way to start your day._

_You stretched as hands guided you to roll onto your back. You opened your eyes, only to be met with blackness. You reached up to pull off whatever was blocking your vision._

_A tsking sound and hands pulling your arms down stopped you. “Little angel, this is a test in trust.” Bucky said._

_“Don’t fail us,” Steve said softly._

_You whimpered when teeth sank into the skin below your belly button. Your thighs were separated by greedy hands._

_“Sweet little angel, we’re each going to bring you pleasure and you have to guess which one of us it is,” Bucky said._

_You smirked, “Well Buck, you better not use your metal hand cause that would be an easy A for-,” you were abruptly cut off by cool metal closing over your mouth._

_“The only sounds that need to leave your lips are those of ecstasy,” Bucky said, leaning close to your ear. “Understand?”_

_Gulping, you nodded. His hand left your mouth as he moved away from you. Steve had also backed away, leaving you blindfolded and on display for your demons._

_A soft gasp left your lips when the velvety tips of feathers skated across your thigh. Goosebumps rose on your skin as they trailed down your leg, flicking over your toes. You squirmed under the tickling touch._

_“Be still,” Steve demanded._

_You huffed, but did as he said._

_Feathers traced circles on your belly. Gliding up, they whispered over your hardened nipples. You whimpered, clutching at the sheet. The light caress was enough to drive you mad as the softness of the feathers dragged across your skin._

_It was impossible to tell whose wings they were and you hoped that they didn’t ask, because you didn’t want to fail them._

_Two fingers swiftly entered you, pushing deep. Your back arched off the bed with a keening cry. The jolt of pleasure was unexpected. The feathers continued to glide over your sensitive buds as the fingers that were buried your in cunt curved up to push against your sweet spot._

_“Who is touching you right now, little one?” Steve asked roughly. He purposely bounced his voice so you couldn’t tell which direction it was coming from. “Get it right and you’ll get a reward.”_

_You whimpered, focusing your attention on the fingers that were pumping slowly in and out of your tight heat. The torture was slow and deliberate; calculated._

_“B-Bucky,” you moaned._

_You heard a chuckle before Steve leaned down and gave you a quick kiss. “Very good.”_

_When all the touch left you completely, you cried out. Your body was humming with arousal. Every nerve ending was alight with excitement._

_Your breath left your lungs in a loud whoosh. The soft caress of feathers returned. You wanted to squirm as the gentle touch traced your labia. “Oh god,” you moaned. You were so turned on that your teeth were chattering. You screamed and cried when the teasing shifted and swiped across your clit._

_A strong hand laid flat on your belly and held you still. You hadn’t even realized that your back had arched off the bed. Tears left the corner of your tightly shut eyes as a tongue replaced the soft feathers._

_All it took was a couple of flicks of the talented tongue before your muscles tensed and your release broke through you. He licked and sucked at your sensitive flesh, prolonging your orgasm._

_All touch left you again. You could hear them shifting around the bed as your breathing returned to normal. “Who was that?” Steve asked you again._

_With no doubt, you sighed, “You.”_

_A pair of hands smoothed down your arms before they gripped your forearms and you were tugged to a sitting position. The arms went around your waist and you were lifted off the bed. When your feet touched the floor, Steve leaned down to your ear, “Kneel.”_

_You shivered and dropped to your knees. You so desperately wanted to take the blindfold off, to see your demons standing above you. You knew their eyes would be black and their wings would be folded against their backs. Their strong, muscular bodies would be tense with arousal as they looked down at you with adoration._

_“Let’s see your wings, angel baby.” Bucky rasped. You unsheathed them and spread them wide before settling them against your back. A light touch trailed over the high arch, “So pretty like this.”_

_You bowed your head and released a heavy sigh, reveling in the praise._

_Fingers tipped your chin up, “Our angel.”_

_A thumb rubbed your bottom lip before it pressed between, sliding in. You sucked the digit in your mouth, swirling your tongue. A rough grunt sounded before the thumb left your mouth with a wet pop. You licked your lips in anticipation._

_A warm body shifted closer to you, “Open those pretty lips little one.”_

_Strong fingers grasped the back of your head as a blunt cock head was eased between your lips. Your mouth stretched wide to accommodate the thick girth. Your tongue pushed against the heavy vein on the underside. A soft groan met your ears and the fingers tightened in your hair. You went to reach up and brace your hands on his thighs but your wrists were quickly caught in a tight clasp from behind you. Your gag reflex was triggered when the head of his cock nudged the back of your throat. You swallowed roughy around him._

_“Ah, fuck.”_

_Bucky._

_Steve’s chest came up against your back from where he was kneeling behind you. His soft chuckle tickled your ear, “Bucky let you win that one.” His free hand came around your front to dive between your legs. You moaned around Bucky’s cock when Steve’s fingers rolled over your clit._

_Bucky held your head still as he pumped his hips faster. His thick length fucking your mouth. Tears pricked your eyes as he pushed into your throat. Steve kissed your shoulder, “You are so good for us, little angel.” He groaned in your ear, “Would you like for me to explain the scene to you?” At your nod, he smiled against your skin. “Bucky is standing above you, his head is thrown back on his shoulders. You are giving him so much pleasure. His body is tense and tight. Sweat is clinging to his skin. His big black wings are wrapped around us. He looks magnificent as he fucks that pretty mouth of yours.” He nipped your shoulder, “And you, little one. You look so beautiful knelt before our demon. Your pretty lips wrapped around his hard cock, sucking him deep. I can see your throat move with each of his thrusts. You are so wet, you are dripping all over my hand. You would take me so well if I pushed my cock into you right now, wouldn’t you angel baby?”_

_A moan rumbled out of your chest. Steve kissed the space between your wings, “I felt your cunt clench.” He shifted closer to you, “Is that what you want? You want me to fuck that pretty pussy while Bucky fucks your mouth?”_

_You pushed your ass back against him in answer. He chuckled darkly, “Fuck, you’re perfect.”_

_Bucky stilled his movements as Steve adjusted himself behind you. You swirled your tongue around the tip, lapping at the pre-cum that was leaking. His metal hand cupped your jaw, squeezing gently. “Greedy little thing.”_

_Steve released your hands and raised them to Bucky’s thighs. Then he gripped your hips and raised you onto your knees. He split your knees further apart with his thighs and tugged your hips back down._

_The blunt head of his cock teased your opening before he thrust up and entered you roughly._

_You choked on Bucky’s dick with a loud sob. Pleasure radiated through your body. Your nails dug into Bucky’s hard thighs as you adjusted to the unexpected jolt. Steve pulled your ass into the cradle of his hips, nudging himself deeper inside of you. Bucky moved his hips again, thrusting between your lips slowly. Their combined groans made you feel sexy and powerful._

_Steve started a pounding rhythm, his hands gripping your hips hard. You went to sheath your wings so they wouldn’t be in the way but he stopped you, “No, keep them out, they are so beautiful. Please.” You fluffed them out, spreading them wide._

_Bucky worked back up to his previous pace. Your throat was raw and your jaw sore, but his grunts and groans spurred you own. His thumb wiped at your chin, catching the saliva that dribbled down._

_Soon, they synced their thrusts together. Steve would thrust up, pushing you forward right as Bucky would pump in. The three of you became a unit, a well oiled machine of pleasure. The slaps of skin on skin, the wet slurping sound your mouth made on Bucky’s cock and the whirring noise his metal arm made was a heady symphony of desire._

_Another release was coiling tight in your lower abdomen. You pushed back against Steve harder, his thick length gliding along your g-spot. One of his hands left your hip to rifle through the soft feathers of your wings. You felt the touch throughout your whole body. It sent tingles straight to your cunt, making you clench around him._

_You moaned around Bucky, the vibrations from your mouth making him groan long and loud. His hips stuttered and became sloppy. His breathing was heavy and labored. You could feel the sweat on his thighs. At his next thrust, you swallowed around his cock head again. He shouted and came down your throat. You swallowed every last drop and lapped at his softening cock. He pulled out of your mouth and you felt him kneel down in front of you._

_You squinted and blinked a couple of times to focus when the blindfold was taken off of your eyes. Bucky smiled at you and leaned forward to kiss you. When he pulled back, he smoothed the hair out of your face. “I want to see your eyes when you cum for Steve.”_

_Steve’s other hand left your hip to come across your waist. Your wings got crushed between his chest and your back as he thrust harder into you. Bucky reached forward and gave your nipples a gentle tug. You mewled and squirmed. He chuckled and tugged harder the next time._

_“Oh angel baby, m’gonna cum.” Steve rasped into your ear. “Cum with me, wanna feel you squeeze my cock.”_

_Bucky rolled your hard nipple in his palm and reached down to pinch your clit between his metal fingers. You screamed and flew apart. Your release hit you like a tidal wave. You moaned and cried as Steve found his own finish. He held you tight to his body as his cock throbbed and twitched inside of you, spilling his seed._

_With a low groan, Steve released you. Slumping forward, Bucky caught you against his chest. You and Steve both hissed as he pulled himself out. Bucky picked you up with ease and laid you out on the bed. You closed your eyes with a long sigh. The bed dipped next you, a kiss laid on your temple._

_Your eyes popped open when your thighs were spread open. Steve was standing in front of you, both of his big hands on your inner thighs and he was looking at your core. His eyes met yours briefly before he looked back down. He moved his hand from your thigh to trail his fingers through his cum that was leaking out of you. “Do you know how long it has been since I have came inside of a woman?” He shook his head with awe, “Never have I finished inside of an angel.”_

_You felt oddly special, but he looked so lost. “Is that a bad thing?” you asked hoarsely._

_He smiled softly, climbing on top of you. He laid his weight against you and his hands cupped your head, “I get lost in you, sweet angel.”_

_Bucky curled himself around you and Steve. He kissed Steve’s shoulder and then leaned forward to peck your lips. “Our angel.”_

Wanda’s eyes sparkled as she looked at you, slack jawed. You laughed and fell back on the bed. 

You heard her blow out a breath and lay back down next to you. She fanned her face, “I got more than I bargained for.” 

You frowned, “I’m sorry.”

“Oh hell, don’t be,” she laughed. “I am living vicariously through you.” 

You turned your head and smiled sweetly at her, “Well since I told you that story, I think you owe me something.”

She shook her head, “I don’t have any stories that would match that my dear.” 

“No,” you laughed. “Take me out for a walk.”

She sighed and smiled. “You’re persistent.” 

You stood up with a shrug. 

“Alright, but a short one.” 

You were practically bursting with energy as the two of you walked out into the grand hall. Wanda was looking around, making sure the coast was clear before she asked you where you wanted to go. 

You thought for a minute and then turned to her with a wink, “Central Park.” 

Your combined laughs echoed off the walls of the castle as you poofed to the surface. 

* * *

Rumlow watched as the dust from you and her banishing settled back on the floor. He moved from behind the pillar he hid behind when he had heard voices. 

That would explain Clint’s appearance in hell. 

So the King had himself an angel and was sharing with Bucky. Rumlow wanted to say he was shocked, but he had seen a lot in his lifetime. 

Pulling out his cell phone, he tapped on the name he was looking for. Bringing it to his ear, he laughed before a voice said, “Hello?” 

“I have something you may want,” Brock said snidely. 

“And what could that possibly be demon?”

“I know where your sister is.” 

* * *

“So, tell me about Pietro,” you said as you took another bite of your ice cream. “You don’t talk about him much.”

Wanda shrugged and stirred her spoon in her dessert. “Not much to tell really,” she said. “He’s my twin brother. He asked Steve to become a demon after I became a Fallen. Steve made us crossroads demons and that’s that. Oh, but he does have a thing for Natasha.” 

You stopped walking and looked at her in shock. 

She giggled and looked at you over her shoulder, “Yea, tell me about it.” 

You jogged to catch up with her, “I’m not really her biggest fan.” 

“Nobody really is.” she said and threw away her ice cream cup. 

You tossed yours and looked up at the clouds, “I don’t know what it is like to have a brother to be close too.” You looked over at her silence. You chuckled, “It’s ok, it wasn’t always bad. But I was just always looked at as weak and insufficient. Tony and Bruce didn’t want a sister, but Fury made me anyway.” 

“I don’t remember Tony or Bruce that well,” Wanda said offhandedly. “I was kept in a cell most of my existence in heaven.”

“Bucky saved you, right?” you asked, turning down a secluded path. 

She nodded and looped her arm through yours. “He was sent to kill me, but saved me instead.” She sighed. “He paid the ultimate price for his decision but he has become like my big brother of sorts.” 

The two of you fell silent as you walked along the path. You knew that you were going to have to be getting back soon before your demons realized you were gone. 

“Well, we outta b-,” 

Wanda was yanked from beside you. You scrambled back and watched as a demon with red eyes was snapping some kind of collar around her neck. She was kicking and fighting him but to no avail. 

Anger boiled in your gut. You lunged forward to help her, but an arm came around your waist to stop you. 

“Dear little sister,” Bruce said in your ear. “Let’s go say hello to daddy.” He lifted his thumb and pressed it between your eyes, putting you to sleep.

* * *

Wanda screamed as you slumped in Bruce’s arms, renewing her fight against Rumlow. He just snickered and held her tighter. “What are you going to do, huh?” He kissed her cheek. “Your powers are useless with this collar.” His hand slithered around her neck, applying pressure. He turned her face towards him and smiled at her fear. 

“Rumlow, get the fuck off of her!” 

Brock was jerked away from her as a blue blur whizzed past. Wanda fell to the ground and clawed at the collar. Panic was rising as Bruce was walking away with you slung over his shoulder. 

“Tell Steve and his Bucky that I won’t be seeing them in hell anymore.” Rumlow called out as him and Bruce vanished.

Wanda wailed, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Pietro helped Wanda up and was shushing her softly. He ran his hands over her face before trying to figure out how to get the collar off. He shook his head in defeat. 

He cupped her cheeks in his hands to get her to focus on him, “We need to tell Steve and Bucky.” 

Pietro picked her up and willed them back to hell. 

Wanda felt like she was walking to her death as they went to go find the King and his warrior.


	6. Part Six

There were two different kinds of pain. **  
**

_Pain_ with the promise of _pleasure._

_Pain_ with the intention of _harm._

Your brain registered the latter as you came awake slowly. 

Opening your eyes, you blinked a couple of times to bring your surroundings into focus. 

Your cheek was resting on cold steel. You could feel the shredded ends of your shirt tickling your sides. They had cut or ripped it open so your back was bare. You tired to move the rest of your body, but found that you were secured by heavy chains.

“My daughter.”

You turned your head at the sound of Fury’s voice. He was standing near the open cell door, Tony and Bruce standing behind him. You croaked a laugh out of your dry throat.

“Did you give your faithful dogs a nice treat for their capture?” you asked Nick. 

Bruce’s eyes flashed white as he smirked at you. “You’re not in any position to mock, little sister.” 

Tony walked closer to you, bending down to lay his palm flat on your back. Pushing hard on the muscles, he made your wings appear. You jumped when he pulled a feather out. 

He twirled the diamond white tip in your face, “What would you do without these pretty wings?” 

You felt panic settle in your belly, bile rising in your throat. Trying to hide your fear, you looked at Fury, “You know they will come for you, no matter the outcome here.” 

Nick pulled open his white trench coat and fished around in the inside pocket. You watched as he pulled out a large needle and a jar of glittery white ink. He handed them to Bruce who approached the table you were lying on. 

“Exactly.”

* * *

Wanda was clawing at the collar around her neck as Pietro knocked on Bucky and Steve’s bed chamber door. It was suffocating her. _She couldn’t breathe._

Through her panic, she watched as Pietro turned toward her. She watched his lips move, but the ringing in her ears drowned out whatever he was saying. 

Steve didn’t look happy when he opened the door, but his eyes widened when he saw the state that Wanda was in. He looked up and down the hallway, most likely searching for his angel. Bucky appeared at Steve’s side as he looked at Wanda. 

Again, lips were moving but she couldn’t hear what was being said. Her breathing became erratic and more tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. She fell to her knees and let out a hoarse cry. 

A pair of hands touched her shoulders before Bucky crouched down in front of her. He was talking, but he sounded so far away. His eyes landed on the collar. She watched his eyes turn black through her tears. He looked up and spoke rapidly to Steve, his own panic starting to rise. 

More silence.

_It was deafening._

Wanda pulled on the collar again, desperately trying to break it’s hold. Bucky waved his hand in front of Wanda’s face. She squinted at the blood that was on his fingertips. She looked down to see that her blood had stained the neckline of her shirt. 

Bucky spoke to someone over her shoulder before a pair of hands grabbed Wanda’s hands and secured them behind her back. He leaned forward, trying to soothe her as his fingers slipped under the collar. 

With a mighty pull, the metal broke in his hands. 

Wanda fell back against whoever was holding her, oblivion calling her home. 

* * *

Steve paced in the throne room.

He counted each step from the doors to the throne. _Back and forth._

His mind was racing and his heart was broken. 

Rage also mixed with those emotions as he thought about what they could be doing to his angel. 

_What if they killed her?_

“Fury won’t kill her,” Bucky said as he approached. He stepped in front of Steve and laid his hands on his shoulders. “He wants to use her against us. He can’t do that if she’s dead.” 

Steve focused on Bucky’s face as he tried to calm the beast inside of him. “He has blocked heaven,” he said, his voice rising. “Do you know what that means? Innocent souls are going to be sent down here to spend eternity in damnation because of us… because of me.” 

“No, this is all Fury and his need for vengeance,” Bucky said, shaking Steve’s shoulders. “Do you regret it?” he asked softly.

Steve looked into Bucky’s eyes before he shook his head, “Do I regret our angel?” He waited on Bucky to nod. “No. I regret letting her out of my sight.” 

“My King!” Loki shouted as he ran in the room. “I’m sorry to interupt, but an angel is falling to earth.” 

Bucky and Steve stared at each other a moment before willing themselves top side. 

They appeared just in time to see a fireball emerge from the clouds at rapid speed. They watched in horror as it hit the ground hard enough to make the ground quake. 

“It’s her.” 

* * *

> _Bruce leaned back and admired his handy work. He nodded and traced the white tattoo with his fingertips. He lifted his hand and looked at his finger, no ink transferred._
> 
> _Fury leaned over and looked at the ancient markings. “Very good my son,” he said. “What I wouldn’t give to see their reactions,” he said with a sneer. He looked down at your face. You had passed out from the pain a while ago._
> 
> _He wanted to feel remorse for what he was about to do. He was God, after all. But, being the creator had hardened him over time._
> 
> _Even to his children._
> 
> _He walked away from the table. Opening the cell door, he looked over his shoulder at Bruce, “Send to her hell.”_   

* * *

Steve dropped to his knees in the dirt. You looked so frail and broken lying in the crater your fall had created. He checked your body for any maiming, but didn’t immediately see any. Your wings weren’t out, which terrified him. But he would worry about that after you were safely back in his bed chamber. 

Bucky came rushing up, “Sorry, I had to create a distraction.” He leaned down to touch your face, “Is she alive?”

Steve nodded and looked up at Bucky. He could hear tires screeching and horns blaring in the distance. “What kind of distraction did you cause?”

Bucky waved his hand in the air, “Just a tiny car crash on I-90.” 

Steve sighed but didn’t argue. He reached underneath your body and picked you up. Standing, he nodded at Bucky, “Let’s get out of here.” 

They climbed out of the giant crater. 

He immediately glared at Bucky as the destruction on the interstate came into view. “A small crash?”

Bucky just shrugged before he disappeared. 

Steve looked down you, limp in his arms. “You would have laughed, but I don’t find it very funny.”

* * *

“What do these markings mean?” Bucky asked as he looked at your back. 

Steve furrowed his brow and crossed his arms over his chest, “They look like a binding spell, but that can’t be right.” 

Wanda wiped at the tear that slid down her cheek, “He cursed her.” she pointed to one of the etchings close to your neck, “This one, ‘να είναι μια άλλη’ means ‘to be another’ in Greek.” 

Bucky pointed at the one in the middle of your back, “And this one?”

She leaned closer and studied it for a minute, “I think it is, ‘ποτέ να επιστρέψει’ which is ‘never to return’.” 

Steve shook his head in confusion, “To be another and never to return?” He looked at Wanda, “That makes no sense.” 

She sighed, “I could be wrong, this is Loki’s expertise.” 

“Then I think we need to go find him because I want answers,” Steve said as he motioned for Wanda to precede him. He looked at Bucky a moment before him and Wanda walked out the door.

* * *

You groaned as you shifted in the sheets. 

Your eyes shot open as your knee encountered a body lying next to you. 

Bucky.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” you cried. 

“Hey, hey shhhh,” he crooned as he pulled you into his embrace. 

You wrapped yourself around him as much as you could, ignoring the pain in your body. “ _How am I…. what happ… Steve…_ ” You were crying so hard that you couldn’t even form a full sentence. Relief washed through your body. Questions could be answered later. 

Bucky rocked back and forth, chanting soothing words into your hair. After a final hiccuppy sob left your throat, he leaned back enough to see your face, “Little angel, can you do something for me?” You nodded. “I need to see your wings.” 

Startled, you pushed away from him. _My wings_ …

Willing them to appear, you cried with joy when you felt them unsheathe from your skin. 

Bucky snapped his fingers, making more of the candles in the wall sconces light. “Lay down, let me look them over, please.” 

You laid down on your belly and stacked your hands underneath your chin. You felt his fingers trace lightly over the arches before touching the feathers. His fingers lingered at the base. You felt him lean closer as he moved his hand over the area between them. 

“Angel baby, stay just like that,” he said as he climbed off the bed. “I’m going to go get Steve, ok?”

“ _Why_?” you asked, panic rising. 

“Hey, look at me,” your eyes connected with his. “Everything is going to be fine.” He leaned down and kissed your cheek before he left the chamber. 

You took stock of what hurt. 

There was a dull ache in your neck and back that stood out the most. The rest of your body was just sore. 

The last thing you remember was screaming in pain as Bruce etched a tattoo into your skin. He hadn’t been gentle about it either. You had never heard of this sort of punishment and weren’t sure why Fury chose to do this to you. 

_Why hadn’t he just killed you?_

You jumped when the door opened and Steve came barreling in. 

“My angel,” he whispered as he knelt beside you on the bed. His eyes raked over your body and you could visibly see the relief wash over him. 

Bucky went around to the other side of the bed. You felt it dip under his weight. 

“This is what I wanted you to see,” Bucky said as his fingers touched your back again. 

Steve gave you a small smile before looking at what Bucky was pointing at. 

“Please tell me what is going on,” you begged at their silence.

Steve ran a soothing hand over your back before laying down next to you. “Go ahead and sheath your wings little one,” he said as he pulled you toward him. After they were back in place, he wrapped his arms around you and heaved a heavy sigh. 

“Do you remember anything that happened up there?” he asked as Bucky settled himself behind you. His metal arm rested heavily over your hip. 

“I remember Bruce giving me a tattoo,” you said and touched your neck. “What is it? I want to see it.” 

“Loki said it is a curse written in ancient Greek,” Steve said, kissing your forehead. “He couldn’t read the whole thing but after seeing what I just saw, I think I am putting it together.” 

You tipped your head up to look at him, “What?”

His eyes were solemn as he looked at you. Bucky’s arm tightened around you. 

“Your wings are turning gray at the base, little angel.”


	7. Part Seven

Loss comes in many different forms. **  
**

Loss of a loved one or a close friend.

It could be losing your favorite object.

And then there is losing yourself. 

You sat on the bed and twirled the gray feather between your fingers. Even though you knew that it had come from your wings, your brain still couldn’t comprehend what it was seeing. 

Each day, they get darker. Today’s color reminded you of wet cement. 

_Ugly._

You let the feather fall to the bed. 

Getting up, you walked over to the vanity and looked in the mirror. Turning your head to the side you looked at the tattoo on your neck. The scrawling mark was changing into the same color. Pulling on the neckline of your shirt, you sighed at the offending text. 

Sitting on the small bench, you met your own eyes in the mirror. You didn’t feel like an angel anymore. Nor did you feel like a demon. You felt stuck; empty. 

_Was this what purgatory felt like?_

Pulling the t-shirt over your head, you willed your wings to appear. They unsheathed themselves from your skin. You stretched them wide, watching them flutter in the mirror. 

Detached.

That was the perfect word to describe how you felt at the sight of them. 

You could see them, your eyes told you that the wings were attached. You could feel them, the stretch and pull of the muscles in your back was a familiar weight. 

You felt such a disconnect from your body.

It made you angry. 

Fury stole that from you. He took your identity and turned it into a tool for vengeance. 

Maybe you brought this upon yourself. You chose to climb into bed with the King of Hell and his warrior. You should have been more prepared for the consequences. You crossed a line that had a one way ticket. 

Heaving a great sigh, you sheathed your wings and put your shirt back on. You decided you needed a change of scenery. Bring holed up in this room was driving you mad. 

Leaving the bed chamber that was attached to Steve and Bucky’s, you headed down the hallway. 

Steve and Bucky. Your demons. 

You had closed yourself off from them. Completely shut down. 

At first, it hadn’t been intentional but over the last few days you had purposely evaded them. In the process of losing yourself, you felt like they were slipping away too. 

Making up your mind, you turned toward the great hall. It was time to talk to your demons. 

Peeking in the throne room, you didn’t see anybody but heard voices coming from a room off of the back corner. 

Heading in that direction, you were startled to hear your name pop up in the conversation.  

You knew you shouldn’t eavesdrop, but the volume of the voices was alarming. There was a serious discussion going on about you in there.

Stopping outside of the room, you leaned against the wall to listen.

* * *

“Fury has declared war on us,” Loki said. “And do you want to know why? Because of our king’s poor decisions. It actually wasn’t me for once.”

“This was a long time coming Loki,” Wanda replied. “No matter the circumstance, angels and demons have always been borderline at war.” 

“I intervened in her mission to kill a demon twelve years ago,” Bucky said, voice rising with every word. “Fury has been using his angels to do his dirty work. He turns them into his assassins.” 

“Which in turn, begs the question,” Wanda interjected. “Why is he doing this? Why send his untrained daughter out to earth to kill a demon that was centuries older than her?” 

“I can answer that,” Clint spoke up. “Every angel has to prove themselves. Fury has been creating an elite army of soldiers. We were told to not ask questions, so we never did.” Clint pointed at Loki, “Your brother is a gate guardian.”

Loki tipped his head, a dark brow rising, “Adopted.”

“Did she prove herself?” Steve asked quietly from his spot at the head of the table. 

Clint shook his head slowly. “She is too smart to be in a battle.” 

Steve sat silent for a moment, steepling his fingers against his lips. Sighing, he leaned forward and looked at Clint, “Have you been successful in capturing the innocent souls before they get too deep in the pit?” 

Before Clint could answer, Loki interrupted, “Innocent my fucking ass.” He slapped his hand on the table with a loud crack, “Have you been to earth lately? Humans are vile.” 

“I will gladly accept the souls that deserve to be down here,” Steve, said his ire up. “But some of them don’t belong here.”

Loki rolled his eyes but remained silent. 

Clint nodded in answer to Steve’s question, “I have tried to get to as many as I could.”

In the silence that followed, Bucky nudged his knee against Steve’s under the table. When that got his attention, Bucky nodded to the open door. Steve turned to look but realized he didn’t have to. 

He could sense you on the other side of the wall. 

Steve looked back to Bucky and motioned for him to go to you. After the door closed behind Bucky, Steve placed his palms on the long black table and looked at his council.

“Well, it looks like we are at war with heaven.” He looked at Wanda, “You will initiate phase one.” 

* * *

You jumped back when Bucky suddenly appeared out of the open door. He shut it behind him and then raised his hands in surrender.

You could tell that he didn’t know what to say, the confusion was all over his face. You didn’t really know what to say either. You were afraid that if you opened your mouth, emotions that you didn’t want to deal with would come spilling out. 

He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. The black t-shirt he had on stretched across his wide shoulders, outlining the muscles there. His hair was loose and framing his face. Your eyes trailed lower to the black jeans that fit his thighs to perfection. 

Taking a deep breath, you remembered why there was no question as to why you had climbed into their bed. Steve wouldn’t even have had to proposition you. You would have ended up there anyway.

When your gaze finally traveled back to his face, you were startled to see that his eyes had turned black. You knew that look.

“Keep looking at me like that little angel and you won’t be able to hide from me any longer.” 

Those dark eyes and deep voice sent an electric bolt straight between your thighs. 

And he knew it.

“I wasn’t hiding,” you whispered. 

His eyebrow quirked in question, “Then what would you call it?” 

You shrugged, “Trying to figure out how I feel.”

His eyes returned to their normal gray as he absorbed your answer.

“Have you figured it out?” he asked, slight concern creeping in.

You shook your head and looked down at the floor. But you did know of one way to feel something…

“Wanna help me feel?” you asked as you held out your hand to him. 

* * *

Steve stopped walking as his senses picked up on you and Bucky.

Your combined pleasure washed through him, instantly making him hard. 

Leaning against the wall, he furrowed his brow at the underlying sadness he felt in you. You were enjoying being with Bucky, but there was still a displacement there. 

Steve pushed away from the wall and walked to the bed chamber. Laying his hand flat on the door, he slowly pushed it open. It creaked on his hinges, but it was drowned out by the sultry sounds in the room. 

The sight that greeted him was like a punch in his gut. 

His angel and his warrior looked beautiful together.

Bucky was leaned back against the high arched headboard. Steve watched Bucky’s hands roam your body as you straddled his lap and rode him slowly. 

Your head was thrown back, your hands cupping your breasts. Your hips were undulating against Bucky’s with a steady, torturous rhythm.

Steve’s eyes caught on the tattoo that started below your ear and ended in the middle of your back. It was darker now than the last time he saw it. 

As he moved forward into the room, he stopped to look down at the gray feather on the floor. Brow furrowed, he bent to pick it up. 

He studied it a moment before looking back to you and Bucky on the bed. Bucky was staring back at him, his lust blown eyes cast with worry. 

He placed the feather on the table before snapping his fingers and making his clothes disappear. The snap caught your attention. 

You stopped moving on Bucky to motion Steve over. 

Leaning forward, Steve reached out and turned your face to meet his kiss. Yours and Steve’s moans matched when Bucky’s fingers gripped the backs of your heads. Bracing your palms on his chest, you started moving your hips again. 

The delicious slide of Bucky’s cock against your wet walls made you shiver. You broke the kiss with Steve to moan as two sets of hands ran over your body. Fingers and mouths nipped and sucked on sensitive spots.

Steve’s fingers moved in between yours and Bucky’s bodies, seeking out your clit. He rolled the tiny bud under his fingers, sending waves of pleasure into your core. Your cunt clenched around Bucky, making him groan. 

You swiveled your hips faster, racing for that release. It was building quick. Your nails bit into Bucky’s skin, half moon shapes left behind. Steve licked and sucked on that spot below your ear as his fingers pinched your clit. 

“Oh, _oh_ … shit,” you moaned. 

Bucky thrust up into you, gripping your hips in his hands. He held you steady as you rode out your release. Your whole body was shaking as you slumped against his chest. Your cunt still pulsed around his hard cock as you came down from your high. 

After you caught your breath, you sat up and pushed yourself off of him. Rolling to the side of Bucky, you bent to take him in your mouth. 

But you stopped when Steve bent his head and kissed Bucky.

You were stunned. 

They had never shown this side of them to you before. You were always curious but never mentioned it, fearing it would make them mad. 

You watched as their tongues tangled together. Bucky reached up to cup Steve’s jaw in his hand. You could feel the passion radiating off of them.

Breaking the kiss, Steve rolled Bucky onto his side and settled himself behind him. Both of them looked at you as you watched them together. 

Steve reached into the bedside table for a small bottle. He flipped the lid as Bucky grabbed your wrist and pulled you into his body. 

“Are you ok?” he whispered. You looked beyond his shoulder at Steve, both men waiting for your approval. 

You smiled and first leaned down to kiss Bucky. Then you stretched to kiss Steve. They both returned your smile. 

Tracing your fingers over Bucky’s lips, you tried to ease the moment, “Are you kidding?” Laughing softly, “This has me ready for round two.” 

Their chuckles turned into moans as Steve situated himself at Bucky’s tight hole and pushed inside. Both of their faces contorted in pleasure. The sight turned you on more than you could have ever imagined. 

You were so lost in them that you jumped when you felt Bucky’s hand delve between your thighs. He covered his hand in your wetness before removing his hand to coat his cock. You gulped at the sight he made.  

“C’mere angel,” he rasped.

He turned you so your back was to his front. Moving his hand along your thigh, he angled your hips just right to slip inside. 

The three of you moaned in unison. 

Bucky buried his face in the back of neck and wrapped his arm securely around your waist. You laid your arm over his, lightly scratching with your nails. Another hand, you assumed was Steve’s, grasped your forearm as the three of you started to move.

If took some fumbling, but soon, hips started to roll together in a rhythm. The penetration wasn’t as deep as you were used too, but it was enough to skitter tiny shivers up your spine. Soft moans left your lips while groans and grunts were uttered by your demons. 

Bucky’s hand moved to cup your breast, his fingers tweaking a nipple. A little shot of pleasure made you clench around him, which set off a domino effect. When your walls clamped down on him, it made his tight asshole spasm around Steve. 

The sound that erupted from Steve’s chest was enough to send you into a surprise release. It wasn’t overly powerful, but soft and languid. 

“Oh fuck, little one,” Bucky grunted as he came right after you. His hot cock twitched inside of you as he spilled his cum. 

Steve just needed a few more pumps before he groaned in his release, burying himself deep inside Bucky. 

You all just laid there together in blissful content. No one was willing to move. 

Bucky hugged you tighter to him, placing gentle kisses across your shoulders and neck. 

Steve was the first to move, climbing off the bed and entering the bathroom. You heard water running before he emerged with a wet cloth. You and Bucky barely moved as he cleaned everyone up. 

Tossing the cloth in the general direction of the bathroom, Steve climbed into bed on the other side of you. Gripping your thigh, he lifted it to settle over his hips as he pulled you and Bucky closer to him.

You laid your head on his shoulder and looked up at his profile. 

“You don’t have to explain anything little angel,” Steve said quietly. 

Heaving a long sigh, you knew you at least owed them some sort of explanation. 

“My wings are gray,” you said, voice cracking. “I don’t feel like myself. Am I an angel? Am I a demon? Am I nothing… I don’t know.” 

Bucky shifted behind you, propping himself up on his elbow, “Are they getting darker?”

You nodded, moving to look over your shoulder at him. “Every day.” 

“Would you mind showing us?” Steve asked, uncertainty in his eyes. 

Sitting up between them, you sat on your knees, palms flat on your thighs as you took a deep breath and unsheathed your wings. The stretch of muscle was welcome as you spread them wide. You bowed your head in shame, tears threatening to fall. 

More candles were suddenly lit in the room as Steve and Bucky moved behind you. The bed dipped as they both looked at your ruined wings. 

“My angel,” Steve whispered, his fingers sifting through the soft feathers. “They are still beautiful.” 

You shook your head, a tear slipping free. “Ugly.”

A soft kiss was placed in between your shoulder blades, strong hands trailing over the high arches.

Steve appeared beside you, tipping your chin up to look at him. He swiped the tear off your cheek with his thumb. “Beautiful.” 

You desperately wanted to believe him. 

* * *

“So, explain this plan to me again,” Wanda said as she peeked around the corner.

Clint looked in the direction she was, “I am making this up as I go along.” 

She rolled her eyes, “After 3 hundred years, this is how my life is going to end.” 

Clint huffed but saw their target enter an alley up ahead of them. “Quit bitchin’ and follow me.” 

He didn’t even look behind him to see if she listened or not. He moved fast through the throng of humans, weaving in and out. None of them even noticed him. 

Stopping at the end of the alley, Clint leaned around and watched their target enter a side door to the club. 

He lifted his hand and motioned for Wanda to stick close. He could sense her moving behind him. Tipping his hat low over his eyes, he entered the alley. 

Raising his hand again, he silently said a cloaking spell to put around him and Wanda. It wouldn’t last long, but it would hide them for the time being. 

Walking right past the security at the door, him and Wanda walked through the curtain and searched the crowd. Wanda tapped his shoulder. When he looked at her, she pointed to a booth that was tucked into an alcove. Clint could just make out the face they were looking for. 

They moved in that direction. 

The angel was reclined and watching a topless dancer wiggle her way around the table in front of him. 

Clint shook his head, the angel did always have a thing for the human ladies. 

He could feel the cloaking spell start to wear off so him and Wanda jumped onto the table. Wanda raised her hand and blew a puff of her red mist into the dancer’s face. The girl looked stricken before she quickly bent down to scoop up her top and scurry off the table.

“Hey, what are you-” the angel began angrily.

Clint snapped his fingers, making him and Wanda appear. 

“Hi Bruce,” Wanda said as she bent down in front of him. 

“ _Shit!_ ” he sputtered and tried to get up to flee. The confusion on his face made Clint chuckle. 

“Get your revenge sweetheart,” Clint said to Wanda. 

The wicked smile paired with her eyes turning red even made Clint cringe. 

She threw a blast of her power at Bruce, immobilizing him. A spell fell from her lips, one that Clint didn’t understand. 

Clint watched as Bruce’s skin started to turn green. He looked at Wanda as she motioned for him to do the cloaking spell again. After he said the incantation, he looked back to Bruce… or what he thought was Bruce. A huge green monster was now sitting where the angel once sat. 

“What did you do him?” Clint asked her with awe. 

She smiled and patted Bruce’s head, “I needed a pet.”


	8. Part 8

Scrolling, scrolling, scrolling…

You were so immersed in your phone that you didn’t even hear the door to the bed chamber open. When it banged shut, you looked up, startled to see Wanda walking over to the bed. You turned your phone around and pointed the screen at her.

“Have you seen this?” you asked, dumbfounded. “These Kar… wait a minute,” You looked at your phone again, checking the spelling, “Yea ok, Kardashians. They are a trip. Kim and Kanye named their children North, Saint and Chicago… who does that?” 

Wanda gave you an odd look before snatching the phone from your hands, “Wow, that is enough E! Entertainment for you.” 

You pouted but was kinda glad you were spared from reading anymore stupidity. 

She put your phone on the bedside table before clapping her hands in front of her with a smile on her face, “I have something to show you.”

_______

Your eyes were playing tricks on you. 

Walking up to the cage, you stared at the creature that was staring back at you. It’s eyes were red and it’s big body green. But, the facial features were eerily familiar to you.

“That is Bruce?” you whispered.

Wanda stepped up beside you, an odd excitement in her voice, “Sure is.” She reached between the bars and patted his big hand. “I think I am going to call him Hulk.” 

You turned your head to look at her, certain she had gone completely crazy, “How… um, how did you do this?”

Her laugh echoed down the corridor, “Oh, you angels have a lot to learn.” She smiled at you and waved her hand in the air. You watched the red spell swirl around her fingers as she explained. “It’s a simple incantation. A monster spell. It will last until I reverse it.” 

You were at a loss for words. Impressive.

Wanda bumped her elbow against your arm, “You alright?”

Nodding, you turned and starting walking back down the long hall. Wanda caught up with you, walking beside you in silence. You opened the door for the throne room and headed straight for Steve, who was sitting on said throne, dealing with an insubordinate demon.

His eyes flicked over to you for a brief second, probably shocked to see you make an appearance. 

Bucky stepped in front of you, blocking your path. “What are you doing little angel?” He asked you in a hushed tone. 

“I need to speak with the King,” you stated, staring Bucky down. 

His eyebrows rose in shock, lips twitching in a hidden smile.

“It’s ok, Buck,” Steve said from the throne.

Bucky moved to the side, gesturing for you to continue. You sent him a salute as you walked past him. His look said you would pay for that later.

Stepping up in front of the throne, you crossed your arms over your chest. You could feel every eye in the room on you, but you were only focused on the two that turned to black as he waited for you to state your reasoning for being here.

“You are going to tell me every plan of attack you have against Fury,” you said. 

Steve relaxed back against the high arched throne. He lifted his right leg to rest his ankle on his left knee and placed his arms on each arm rest. A power move. 

“And why would I do that my angel?” he asked, a touch of amusement mixed with anger in his tone.

“So I can tell you how you are going to fail.”

_____ 

You sat on the bed and stared the two very angry demons who were standing at the end. Their eyes were black and both of their bodies were tense. In other circumstances, you would be aroused. 

But right now, you were trying to make a case. 

“Fury has been planning this for years,” you tried to reason. “He will have a counter for everything you throw at him. Do you think turning Bruce into a killing machine to use against him is wise?” 

“We have already thought of that,” Bucky uttered. “We are one step ahead of you.” 

“And that means that Fury will be three steps ahead of all of us,” you countered.

You were met with silence. 

You sighed and hung your head, “I think you guys are missing your best weapon.” 

“Who?” Steve asked.

“Wanda,” you said. “In all the years since I have been made, I have never seen a demon altar an angel like that. It is unheard of. And frankly, it is fucking scary.”

You looked up when one of them sat on the bed near you. Steve’s eyes had changed back to normal but the agitation was still plain on his face. “Enlighten us.”

“I get a very sick satisfaction at seeing Bruce like this, but he can’t defeat Fury,” you supplied. “I mean, I am only guessing that is what you were going for since you decided to leave me out of-”

“Protecting you,” Steve interrupted.

“Ok, since you decided to protect me by not telling me your game plan,” you sighed. “His children can’t harm him. It is like a default setting he made when creating us.”

“Fuck,” Bucky muttered.

“Yea, my sentiments exactly,” Steve said. “But Bruce was just a way to frazzle him. To show that they aren’t untouchable.” 

You huffed out a laughed, “Well that will definitely do it. He is probably going out of his mind trying to figure out where he is.” You shifted on the bed, scooting closer to Steve, “You can ask Clint, a demon has never been able to do what Wanda did. Don’t you remember? It was beat into us that we can only die either by Fury’s hands or an angel blade.”

“Angel warrior training 101,” Bucky said as he sat down in a chair next to the bed. “I want to hear what you have in mind.”

You looked over at Bucky before looking back at Steve, “I think that what you have started is good, but we need to expand. We need to get Tony and and now Rumlow, without them Fury doesn’t have bodyguards.” 

Steve and Bucky shared a look and a nod. Steve clasped your hand in his, “Come to the next meeting with us. You and Clint can help us strategize.”

“That isn’t going to make the council very happy,” you said. 

Steve smiled at you, “After the bold move you made earlier, I don’t think it will get much worse.” 

Bucky stood up and moved to stand in front of you, “Speaking of that, I think a little discipline is in order.”

When their eyes went black as night and two pairs of very large black wings made an appearance, you gulped.

“Strip and kneel on the bed angel baby,” Steve ordered.

Oh boy...

______

Bucky stared down at your sleeping form. The worry was gone from your face when you were asleep. He liked to stay awake and lay in bed, just being content listening to you and Steve breathe. 

There was a time when he thought Steve was enough for him and to this day he still believes that. But you brought a different balance to their lives. Now, he couldn’t imagine you not being here. 

You handled their tempers with the perfect combination of sass and level headedness. He has seen you tame the beast that resides under Steve’s calm surface.

Like now, Steve was shifting under the sheets, his legs restless. Bucky watched you reach out and smooth your hand down his naked chest. The soothing touch calmed Steve back into oblivion. 

Bucky smiled. An angel with her demons. 

He settled himself in behind you, wrapping his arm around your belly. He kissed the back of your neck and gave Steve’s arm a squeeze before laying his own head down and closing his eyes.

______ 

“Turn around so I can get a better look.”

You huffed at Wanda before turning your back fully to her. Fluffing out your wings, you spread them wide before letting them rest on your back. 

You flinched when she touched the feathers, not expecting the contact. “I’m still not used to seeing them this way.”

Wanda sighed heavily behind you, “This confuses me.” Her fingers brushed against the tattoo that ran along your spine, “Why would he want to turn your wings black? Do you feel like a demon?”

Closing your eyes you summoned your angel light, when you opened them and looked at her, the white light that was shining from your eyes was reflecting on her face. “Nope. He couldn’t bring himself to kill me so he punished me instead. He wanted Bucky and Steve to be repulsed by me because he thinks that me being an angel is what infuriates them.”

Wanda shook her head as she came to stand in front of you. She held your shirt out to you, “At first it probably was, but now they love you… angel or demon.”

“Nick doesn’t understand love.” you said sadly. “Over the years he has become bitter and cynical. Not at all what God should be. Example being, look what he is doing to these poor innocent souls that have died. He has blocked heaven so the only place they have to go is down here.” You shook your head, saddened by the thought. “That’s not fair, and that’s not love.” 

Wanda nodded in agreement, both of you sitting in silence. 

You looked down at the black feather you held in your hands. It was hard for your brain to understand that it was yours. Eventually you guessed you would become a demon. Stay in Hell long enough and your grace fades. You have already felt yourself growing weaker with each passing day. You were sleeping a lot and still waking up tired.

Come to think of it, you really didn’t feel very good-

Realization hit you like a freight train.

“Oh my god,” you whispered. 

“What is it?” Wanda asked, concern creeping in her voice.

“I was wrong about Fury,” you felt tears well in your eyes. You reached up to touch the edge of the tattoo on your neck, “He is going to kill me.”


	10. Part 9

Death was something that you had never thought about.

You were an angel.

Essentially immortal.

Sitting on the bench in the crowded park, you watched the humans go on about their day. Some families were letting their children play on the playground while some others were jogging. A group of businessmen were talking animatedly with their hands at a nearby table. Across from them, two older gentlemen were playing a game of chess. 

Looking up at the sun, you closed your eyes and let the heat warm your face. Would your death be like a human death? Would you be buried? Would you disappear into nothing? Your corporeal form just vanish? 

So many unknowns. 

“... girl, your guardian angel was watching over you that day!”

You were startled when a pair of teenage girls plopped on the bench next to you. Looking over at them, you shifted to make more room. 

The blonde one laughed and flapped her hand at her friend, “If angels were real, I’m sure mine shakes their head on a daily basis.” 

“You don’t believe in angels?” the girl with the multicolored hair asked. 

The blonde tucked her hair behind her ear, “Nope.” 

You smiled to yourself. Not many humans did. 

“So, where do you think we go when we die?” 

She shrugged, “I’m not sure.”

“I believe in angels,” you said, smiling at the girls. 

Blondie turned to look at you, “So you think Heaven is real?”

You nodded and pointed to the ground, “And Hell too.” 

Mermaid hair nudged her friend with her elbow, “See.” 

The girls waved at you before getting up and meeting the rest of their friends. 

You watched them all laugh and pose for a selfie. 

“Life is much more simple for humans.”

Smiling at the new voice, you turned to address Clint, “Not always.”

He tipped his head at the group of teens, “True.”

“How did you know I was here?” You asked him. 

Clint made himself more comfortable on the bench, “This is where you always went to when you needed to think.” He put his arm out, gesturing to the many people, “Not sure why though.” 

You laughed, “I like the humans.” 

Clint remained silent, content to join in on the people watching. 

A young boy was running as fast as his little legs would take him across the sidewalk. Two women chased after him with smiles on their faces. The little boy squealed with joy when they caught up to him, scooping him up. You watched as the two women kissed each of his cheeks before turning toward each other and leaned in for a quick peck. 

The love could be felt across the whole park. 

This is why you liked the humans. They were capable of feelings that you didn’t know existed until Steve and Bucky. 

Fury had never shown you any compassion or warmth. He created soldiers, even though he called them his children. He didn’t treat them as such.

Every angel had a title; a role. All to fulfill Nick’s greed. 

Steve and Bucky showed you that you were more than what had been drilled into your head your entire existence. They didn’t need to you that they loved you… you felt it. The time you have spent with them has been the happiest you have ever known. 

And now that was all going to end soon.

You felt a tear slide down your cheek. “I don’t want to die,” you whispered.

A warm hand slid against yours before Clint’s fingers intertwined with yours, holding tight.

______

Steve put his head between his hands. 

The blithering idiot that was knelt in front of him was grating on his nerves.

“My King, I know I fucked up,” the demon was saying. “The human bitch just pissed me off.”

“That didn’t give you the right to kill her,” Steve said without looking up. 

The fear was evident in the demon's voice as he replied with a pitiful plea.

Steve calmly raised his head and straightened on his throne. He placed both hands on the arm rest and took a deep breath. “You let the mortals see you. There were a group of people that saw you strangle her and then vanish.” Steve motioned for his guards, “Demon 101, don’t be seen.” 

Steve ignored the terrified screams as the demon was dragged away by the guards. “Is there anybody else?” Steve asked as he looked over at Bucky.

Bucky just shook his head. 

He got up from his throne and walked to the conference room off to the side. He heard Bucky’s heavy footfalls behind him before the door shut. Steve leaned forward and placed his palms flat on the table, letting his head drop. 

“You did what you had to do,” Bucky said, stepping up beside him. 

“I never wanted to be King, Buck.” Steve turned his head and met Bucky’s concerned face.

Bucky placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder and gave a strong squeeze, “I know.”

Before Steve could answer, Clint knocked on the door and poked his head in, “Is this a bad time?”

Steve stood straight before motioning the angel inside.

Clint closed the door behind him, “We need to talk about her.” 

Bucky and Steve knew who the “her” he was referring too.

Clint crossed his arms over his chest, “I’m sure I don’t need to tell you that she is getting worse.” When neither responded, Clint continued, “I know we have poured over every possible way to help her, we have looked through all the old texts and incantations. Nada.” Clint looked down and blew out a breath, “Except for one.” 

Steve and Bucky looked at each other before looking back to Clint, “And?” Steve asked.

Raising his head, Clint looked worried, “She has to be the one to kill Fury.”

Bucky actually laughed out loud, “But then that would make her God.” 

One side of Clint’s lips tipped up, “Yup.”

_______

Steve found you lounging on the bed, reading a book.

You smiled at him as he walked over and leaned down for a kiss. When he pulled back, he looked at the cover and huffed out a laugh, “A Highlander’s Love?”

You made a face at him, “Hey, you are going to have to pry my hot Scotsmen out of my cold, dead fingers.”

Steve winced and moved away.

Realizing what you said, you sighed, “Poor choice of words.” 

Steve turned and sat back against the headboard next to you. His arm wrapped around your shoulders, pulling you against him. He kissed your forehead, “Clint said you had a good afternoon human watching.”

You chuckled, “They ease my mind.”

“How are you feeling today?” he asked.

“Tired, but ok.” You rested your chin on his chest and looked up at him. “Where is Bucky?”

“I left him and Clint to handle some business,” he said. “He’ll be here soon.”

He brought his other hand up to trace your face with his fingers. When they trailed over your lips and lingered, he smiled, “You’re beautiful to me.”

You kissed his fingertips, “Even with black wings and sickly?” 

His eyes turned black and his jaw clenched, “Don’t start.”

Oh, a sore spot, “I was only joking.”

“It’s not a joke to me,” Steve said, wrapping his arms around your back and hauling you up, face to face. “When I tell you that you are beautiful, I say it because it is you that I am seeing. Not your wings, or the fact that you are dying. Only you.” 

You bit the inside of your cheek to stop the sting of the tears behind your eyes. Leaning down, you kissed him. It was the only thing you knew to do. Many emotions flooded you, but this one was the strongest. 

Steve deepened the kiss, dragging you impossibly closer to his body. His hands traveled underneath your shirt, lifting it up. You broke the kiss when he pulled the shirt over your head.

He pushed on your shoulders until you were sitting up, straddling his lap. He ran his hands down your arms, “Let me see your wings.” 

His husky demand sent a shiver down your spine. Never fear; always excitement.

You lifted your shirt over your head and tossed it aside. Letting your muscles relax, your wings stretched wide. You ignored the pinch and twitch it now caused. 

Steve reached around you and gently rubbed the soft feathers in his fingers. You could feel the caress all through your body. His fingers sifted through the velvety veil before his strong hands rested on your shoulders. When his eyes met yours, your heart stuttered in your chest. 

Tears stung the back of your eyes. It wasn’t pity you saw in his gaze, nor was it sorrow. It was beauty. It was longing; want. He didn’t need words. Words were insufficient. 

His fingers were tracing the top of the black tattoo on your neck as you pulled your wings back in. 

A shuffling of feet caught your attention. Bucky came to stand next to the bed. He had a slight smile on his face as he cupped your cheek in his palm. Closing your eyes, you let the tears fall freely. How could you leave them? It was cruel.

Bucky wiped your tears away with his thumbs. You welcomed the soft press of his lips.When he pulled back, Steve shifted the both of you to make room for Bucky. They situated you in between them and wrapped you in their arms.

You cried yourself to sleep. The unfairness of it all too much to bare.

_______ 

“Angel baby, time to wake up…”

You were roused from your subconscious by a pair of hands smoothing down your side. You whined with a huff before turning in the opposite direction of whoever was interrupting your sleep.

You heard laughter before those hands pulled you back around, “Come on now, don’t be like that.” 

Groaning, you rolled over and cracked an eye open. Bucky was standing over you, an amused smile plastered on his face. Sticking your tongue out at him, you sat up slowly and stretched. “What is so important that I couldn’t sleep longer?”

Bucky sat next to you and placed his hand on your leg, “We are going to be having a meeting soon and we want to be a part of it.”

“Is that a good idea?” you asked, skepticism clear. “Some demons around here aren’t too keen on me being in hell at all.” 

Bucky nodded in agreement, “That is true, but we don’t care about that right now.” Bucky became serious, “Clint has a plan. You are going to play a key part.”

“Fabulous,” you remarked.

An eyebrow cocked up, “Someone has their sassy pants on today.” 

You just shrugged and rolled to the other side of the bed, “You should have thought about that before waking me up.” 

You giggled and jumped off the bed as he lunged at you. He shook his head with a laugh, “Just go get ready, I will deal with you later angel.”

________ 

“We do this tonight,” Steve said as looked around the table. “Clint has a way in. He already has a cloaking spell in place. Everything is set in motion.”

“I already have the army ready and waiting on the command,” Bucky interjected. 

The table was silent. You could feel the unease and the uncertainty. You sat forward and looked at Steve, “So let me see if I have this correct, me and Clint are going to slip into heaven while the demon army causes a distraction.” You shook your head, “Then I am going to kill Fury to save myself and become God?”

“Well, it won’t be that simple, but yes,” Steve answered. 

Laughter bubbled out of your chest. You sounded insane to your own ears as you cackled. When it started to subside, you wiped at the tears in your eyes. Steve and Bucky didn’t seem as amused as you, but Loki and Wanda did.

“What is so funny little angel?” Bucky asked.

“This will never work,” you said, taking a breath. “I find it comical how you think this is even a remotely good idea.” You looked to Clint for help, “You have to agree with me. You know Fury. He will see this coming.” 

Clint just leaned back against the wall and shrugged, “I have things going in the background that he won’t suspect.” 

You looked around the table, silently pleading with anyone to see your side or speak up with how stupid this was. When none came, you huffed and sat back in your chair. “I don’t want to be God.”

“You sound like a petulant child,” Steve said calmly. 

Your mouth fell open in shock as you looked at him. His eyes were black and his jaw was set in a firm line. “So it just doesn’t matter what I want?” you asked, throwing your arms out. 

“We didn’t say that,” Bucky said. “But this is what must be done.” 

“It. Won’t. Work.” you said, emphasizing your words. “If I do become God, I can never leave. Do you understand that? I can’t come live in hell with you. I would have to stay up there in my own hell. That is what you would want for me?” 

“If it would mean that you are alive, then yes.” Bucky answered. 

You pushed your chair back from the table and stood up. You looked between Steve and Bucky sternly, “I would rather die.”

A loud crack made all of you jump. You looked at Steve, who had just slammed his fist against the table. His large black wings were spread wide, eyes glowing black. His muscles were tense and straining as he looked at you. The candles in the room all flickered as the anger rolled off of him in waves. 

“You will do this.” He stood slowly to face you, “There are innocent souls who are lost down here daily because Fury has locked heaven. You will be alive and you can set things for the humans right again.” 

The dead calm of his voice was more terrifying than if he had yelled at you.

Still you pleaded for him to see reason, “How is this fair?” You moved closer to him, “I either die, or I live miserably for the rest of my eternity.” 

Steve was still. He wasn’t going to be moved. Your heart broke into a million pieces. Everything he had said earlier didn’t matter anymore. 

“Ok,” you said and walked around him. Before you walked out of the door, you turned and looked back at the table of demons and Clint, “Let’s get this shit show on the road.”

________ 

You had just shut the door to the bed chamber when it blew open, slamming against the wall with a loud crash. 

You didn’t have time to react before two bodies crowded you. Your back met the wall with a thud. You stared up at two very angry demons. Well, you were angry too. You felt what little grace you had left summon. Your eyes flashed white as theirs were black. 

“Everything you have said to me is a lie!” you shouted.

Steve’s palm met the wall next to your head with a slap. “There are no other options!” 

“We just want you alive,” Bucky argued.

“But you are giving me a death sentence no matter!” You put each hand against their chests and pushed but they weren’t budging. Feeling deflated you looked at Steve, “You aren’t giving me the option to die how I want too.” Angry tears welled in your eyes, “I would rather spend whatever life I have left down here with the two of you than spend any second of life cleaning up after Fury.” 

“Even for the humans you love so much?” Steve asked. “The innocent don’t belong down here.”

“Fury will open the gates after I die,” you replied. “Things will go back to normal.”

They both shook their heads. “It has gone farther than that now.” Bucky said sadly. 

“I don’t want this,” you whispered.

Steve’s palm slapped against the wall again. He was losing his cool. “And you think we do?” He leaned his face closer, his nose almost touching yours. “Do you think this is easy for us? You have become a part of us” He threw his arm out at his side, “Out there, I have to be King. But in here, I am just yours.” You watched as the fight left his body, “You changed our eternal damnation for the better. So why would we want to lose you in any capacity?” 

You swallowed thickly, he let a glimmer of the anguish he was feeling break through the anger. Bucky remained silent but you could feel the same emotions rolling off of him as well. Reaching up, you framed Steve’s face in your hands. 

Hopelessness.

That is what you saw when his eyes returned to normal. 

You sighed long and loud, “I will do what I must.”

The unfairness of it all.


End file.
